Lives Become Entwined
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Alice sees the future and hers is far away from the Cullens. Emmett's past holds a mystery, Bella's future contains danger, how are they all connected? Edward wants to dictate Bella's life once she says she'll marry him then finds she has idea's of her own which don't include him and she leaves but is she going alone? Jasper/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Emmett

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there was hardly a cloud in the sky as we hunted but things were about to change, heavy storm clouds were gathering in the distance and they matched my mood. Since waking to this life I knew something about me was puzzling, quite apart from my being a vampire. My memories of my human life were cloudy, I remembered a home with a pretty young wife but then something terrible had happened although how and why she died remain a mystery to me and the Cullens couldn't tell me anything except that I was dying when I was found and changed because the beautiful Rosalie had begged. She had carried me miles, running all the way, trying desperately to get me to Carlisle in time to change my savaged and bleeding body, to save me, and for that I was very grateful. Rosalie was stunning and very intelligent but very unhappy about her life. Once I was over my newborn phase which resulted in a lot of damage to various houses which Esme, bless her, never complained about, Rosalie explained to me why she always looked so sad and scared. She never felt secure until I turned up, she was always terrified that our secret would be revealed and she would be known for the monster she felt she was although she had never killed a human or tasted human blood. Most of all she was sad that she would never have a family of her own, babies to cherish, children to watch grow into adults with all the possibilities that held out for them. I like to think I made her happy, we got along well and enjoyed each others company even if occasionally I drove her crazy with my madcap and juvenile ways. They were my release valve from the pressures of not yielding to temptation when we spent so much of our time among the humans.

At first I had been reluctant to go back to school,after all I was a full-grown man but as Carlisle pointed out it allowed us to live in the human world without causing raised eyebrows so I became another son, Emmett Cullen fostered by Dr and Mrs Cullen along with my sweetheart Rosalie Hale. Life was pretty good, Edward and I rubbed along although I got the feeling that he thought himself superior in some way to me. Let him, he could read minds so he knew it didn't bother me and Rose felt the same about him, he was the brother you wished you never had and from his attitude I guess he thought the same way about me. I think his attitude was partly down to the fact that Rosalie had been turned by Carlisle hoping she would become a companion for Edward but she flatly refused anything to do with him and that pissed him off. Even more so when Rose came home with me, his attitude was "if you turned me down what the hell are you doing with that dummy?" We both wondered if Edward would ever find his mate, he didn't seem interested in any of the girls we met in the human world or even the Denali sisters who were not only beautiful but alluring. Tanya in particular had the hots for him but he shrugged her off and I wondered if he was looking in the wrong place for his mate, if indeed he was looking at all. Maybe his mate would be a guy. I didn't see the attraction myself but it took all sorts to make the world spin. I didn't suggest it though, I thought he'd hit the roof not to mention Esme who always hoped for another daughter in the family.

Then along came Alice and Jasper, a real case of opposites attract, she was warm and bubbly, it was impossible not to love her and she slipped neatly into the family, taking over as our dresser and organiser. Trying to stand against her will was like throwing flour against the wind and as successful!. Everyone loved her, even Edward although she drove him mad at times. Alice could see the future or at least a possible future dependant on what people decided. Her companion was a whole different matter. I'd heard of him, all vampires had, he was legendary and just as intimidating in the flesh so to speak. I knew we were all worried about having him in the family except Carlisle who gave everyone a chance. He was very quiet but even so he radiated a kind of controlled rage which only dissipated when he was with Alice. To keep the family together Carlisle registered him at school as Rosalie's twin brother which was uncanny really because almost from that day Rose treated him like her brother, always the first to excuse or forgive when he slipped, which he did on a fairly regular basis at first. He'd lived on human blood for so long that it was difficult to kick the habit but he never gave up trying and by the time we moved to Forks he hadn't slipped up in a very long while. At school Alice supported him during lunch but it was up to Rose and myself to keep an eye on him in classes. I'm not sure what I expected, I guess I should have known better than to judge a book by its cover because he was very intelligent and great fun when he unbent. Alice brought out the best in him and it was easy to see they adored each other. There again book and cover come together because everything changed about a year ago. The first I knew was when Rose decided she needed a weekend away with Alice. That was fine by me, Jazz and I could go hunting together, something we didn't get many chances to do. I guess I was a little surprised when Rose invited Alice, I thought they'd already arranged it between them but Alice was always up for a shopping trip so I thought no more about it. I just hoped Rose would get more sexy lingerie, I loved my baby all dressed up to thrill.

Rose

I didn't know what but something was very wrong in the family. I'd had a strange feeling there were undercurrents which was unheard of in the Cullen house. I waited and watched trying to decide who was unsettled or unhappy when outwardly everything seemed fine. It took me some time but I narrowed it down to Alice, she was still bubbly and manic but it was hard work for her and she spent just a little more time alone, leaving Jasper to read alone where normally she would have snuggled up close and just watched him. This went on for weeks and then I realized he had noticed too. He watched her more closely then stopped doing things like reading to spend time doing things she enjoyed, going to the theatre, the cinema, shopping, and I guess it was the last that was most telling to me. He arranged a trip to New York to coincide with fashion week and she didn't want to go! Alice never gave up the chance of a shopping trip and he knew it, so the problem wasn't her but him. I saw the hurt in his eyes as he realized he was losing her a little at a time. I arranged this trip so we could talk, if she was prepared to, and the first evening after shopping for the best part of three hours during which she seemed a little distracted I approached the subject,

"Are you OK Alice?"

She nodded with a bright smile but it didn't reach her usually sparkling eyes.

"Are you going to tell me whats wrong or do I have to beat it out of you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Alice

I knew of all the family that Rose was the one who would notice things were wrong, Edward was easy to keep out of my head, I'd perfected that skill very quickly. I didn't like my dear brother delving around in my thoughts, they were none of his business, but Rose saw things, she had an uncanny knack of feeling when situations weren't as they seemed. It wasn't quite a gift but it did make her the most dangerous to me. I couldn't hide from her and I knew sooner or later she would be confronting me much as I'd tried to act as normally as possible.

"Rose if I told you I couldn't explain would you stop asking questions?"

"Not when it's upsetting my brother, no"

"He isn't really your brother Rose"

"He is in every way that matters, so give."

I sighed heavily and sat in the chair looking round the motel room as if an answer might be written on one of the cream walls.

"Something is coming that will affect us all Rose and I'm trying to make it as easy as possible for Jasper."

"What something?"

"A fundamental change in the Cullen family, an outsider who joins us but isn't one of us. Lots of things will change Rose but as long as you hold on to Emmett your love will pull you through it all."

"Is it the Volturi? Shouldn't you tell Carlisle? Warn him? Maybe we can change the future"

I shook my head,

"It's not that simple Rose and every way I look at it nothing changes, you can't fight fate and I have to go with the flow."

"It's not like you to give up Alice."

"Maybe I'm not, perhaps this is the best thing for me"

"What about the rest of us?"

"As the saying goes we are going to live through "interesting times"

"What's that supposed to mean Alice?"

"What it says Rose, we will all be changed by the times we live through."

Rose

I didn't understand what Alice was trying to tell me...or was she trying to tell me? It was all too cryptic but I got the general idea, we were entering choppy waters as a family. I just hoped we would still be together at the end of it all. However much I questioned her further she wouldn't say any more and asked me not to tell the others what she'd told me yet.

"It will all become clear eventually Rose and everyone looking for it to begin will only make things far worse. I want to ask you something though Rose"

"OK"

"Watch out for Jasper, just until he finds himself."

"Are you saying you're going to leave him?"

"The future has many roads and I have no idea which we will take, yet. Sometimes seeing what is to come, or what might be coming, is a curse Rose especially when it's so unpredictable. Anyway, let's do what we came here to do, shop!"

When we got home I didn't speak to anyone except Emmett and bless him he didn't have the faintest idea what Alice was talking about, no more than I, except we were both worried enough about Jasper to keep an eye on him. He felt our concern although he had no idea why we were worried about him. I overhead him asking Alice but she made light of it and he accepted her words as he had always done, Alice was his guide, his love, and he followed where she led trusting she would see him safe. I wasn't so sure that was still true but what could I tell him? The next couple of months Alice became more her old self although I thought she was still pulling away from Jasper so slowly and gently that he didn't even see it. I felt anticipation and I think it came from Alice, whatever was going to happen was getting closer by the day, would it happen in Forks? Nothing ever happened in Forks but as far as I was aware the family had no plans to move or go anywhere other than Denali for Christmas and that was a long-standing ritual. It was better than staying in Forks with all the lights and glitter and the children. It was the sight of the young children, their eyes lit up in wonder at the thought of Santa and his flying reindeer that hurt the most. I would never hold my own child and read them 'A Night Before Christmas' or take them to visit Santa and tuck them up all excited on Christmas Eve then see the joy on their faces on Christmas morning when they found the toys Santa had left them. Emmett loved Christmas but he knew it upset me so he tried to rein in his enthusiasm and for that I loved him even more.

When Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter arrived there was almost mass hysteria in the town. The Chief's daughter was coming back to live with him. We heard the story of the flighty wife who had upped and left with the little girl when she was still a baby and how she hadn't been to visit him in Forks for years. Personally I didn't see anything so great in her, she was a mousey little thing but a novelty, so all the boys were acting like idiots to get her attention. The first day in the cafeteria I watched in amusement as she sat cringing under all the attention then looked at Emmett. He was grinning like a fool and I punched his arm

"Ouch what?"

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face. What's so special about her? She's just a human, like all the rest."

"I don't think Edward would agree"

I followed his gaze and frowned. Our brother was sitting mesmerised by the new girl. What was the matter with him? I rolled my eyes as Alice grinned. Only Jasper seemed immune to her pull, he sat with his back to her and never turned round once but he did look concerned, what had he felt? We found out that evening when Edward called a family council.

"The new girl Bella Swan. I want to drink her blood, so badly it hurts. I'm not sure I can cope in Forks with her here."

I groaned

"I'm not moving again Edward, just control yourself"

"I'm not sure he can Rose, I think Bella is his singer"

Trust Alice to make it worse!

"Wow, you're in big trouble bro,"

I remembered the two occasions when human blood had sung to Emmett, both died very quickly, he just couldn't resist the allure. Carlisle sent Edward to Denali to get himself sorted out and the next week was very peaceful as long as you ignored the looks everyone kept giving Bella. Personally I wish Edward had just snatched her at the end of school the first day and killed her discreetly, she annoyed me immensely.

At the end of the week Edward was back promising he had himself under control which relieved all of us but he started acting very strangely, following the girl and spending nights in her room watching her sleep. Totally weird behaviour but there was nothing we could do about it. Then he stopped her from getting crushed by Tyler's truck. The idiot put us all at risk with that stunt and I laid into him big time. His actions could have been seen by the whole school. Luckily only Bella had seen him do anything out of the ordinary and she was keeping her big mouth shut which was a relief but from there things went down hill rapidly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Emmett

I knew Rose was really upset about Edward and Bella becoming an item and I understood why but there was nothing we could do about it except watch and wait. The incident on the baseball field was unfortunate, even more James decision to track Bella down. The whole family rallied together to keep Bella safe although Rose made it abundantly clear that she did so only under sufferance, she really hated Bella, for her human life and the way she was throwing it away on Edward. When Alice volunteered herself and Jasper to run Bella South to keep her safe there was more than one eyebrow raised. Our best chance at finding James and destroying him lay in Jasper, the only one of us with any kind of tracking and fighting skills but Carlisle agreed so off went Bella with possibly the most dangerous to her of us as a bodyguard. As expected the rest of us made a hash of it and James headed south after Bella leaving us chasing our tails. Then Bella gives Alice the slip although how Alice didn't see Bella's intentions was a mystery to all of us. Jasper blamed himself for her getting away but all he knew was she was upset and frightened, only to be expected with what was going on. Luckily we got there in time to save Bella and although she was pretty beat up the only thing Edward was worried about was the fact that James had bitten her. She had asked Edward to change her already which sent Rose through the roof. A girl who had a great life ahead of her with all its possibilities, the life in fact that Rose coveted and she was willing to throw it all away over Edward. Anyway he sucked the venom out and she survived, he had my admiration for that, I couldn't have done it, especially not to a singer. So back in Forks Edward and Bella were much closer although Charlie now hated his guts for Bella's accident. They made up some crazy story about Edward going and Bella following to get him back and falling through a window at the hotel or some such rubbish. Bella was becoming a part of the family slowly and I saw Rose becoming more bitter the closer Bella got to us all. I tried talking her round but the sentence containing freezes, over, and hell, comes to mind. Bella never understood why Rose hated her and I wasn't going to get involved, I liked Bella, she made me laugh.

Rose

Emmett was as smitten with Bella as the rest although I thought her a reckless fool. She made Edward happy which pleased Carlisle and Esme so there was nothing I could do except bitch to Alice who had fallen head over heels for her new best friend. Jasper kept his distance although whether because he felt guilty at losing her in Phoenix or because he was worried he might drain her I didn't know. Then came the fateful night of the birthday party, that was a total disaster but with a good outcome, at least in my opinion. Again why Alice didn't see what was coming was beyond me, but then her actions that day were strange to say the least. She insisted on a cake and champagne although Bella was the only one who would be eating and drinking and she splashed out on crystal plates and champagne flutes, Esme and I both thought she was crazy and when Jasper questioned it all she nearly bit his head off. He spent the rest of the day keeping out of her way and I didn't blame him, even Emmett avoided her, she was in so weird a mood. Of course we all had to buy her a present although Alice got mine for me and even wrapped it in expensive wrapping paper. She did all the presents up with a smile singing to herself and by evening she was her usual bouncy self again while the rest of us were now nervous wrecks.

Bella looked about as pleased with the party set up as I felt, she hated a fuss but with Alice you just gritted your teeth and let her get on with it. Emmett and Jaspers present of the radio for her truck went down well mainly because Emmett had already installed it by the time she opened the box. My necklace which I hadn't even seen because Alice had wrapped it without showing it to me turned out to be a locket which she didn't open but I guess it would have a photo of Edward in it if Alice had anything to do with it. The disaster came with the plane tickets, the gift from Carlisle and Esme. Why Alice had stuck it down with tape I had no idea, it was an envelope for Gods sake! Of course Bella who could make the simplest task into a dramatic performance sliced her finger as she tried to open it. Great, a bleeding human in a room full of vampires. We all reacted but Jasper most violently, or it seemed that way at the time. Emmett and I grabbed him and with Alice got the hell out before we all attacked, while Carlisle stitched Bella's arm up. Oh yes, I forgot to mention that Edward in his guise as white knight threw her away from Jasper and straight into the table full of crystal. It couldn't have been more disastrous if he'd planned it!

The upshot was that Bella went home and Edward returned fuming and hurt. The next thing we knew he'd demanded we all leave Forks immediately to keep Bella safe. No goodbyes, nothing, which suited me but upset Emmett who wanted to see her one more time and Jasper who wanted to apologise. Alice came down on Edward's side and as usual he got his way and we moved up to Denali for a while. Edward went off on his own to sulk or whatever the great tragic actors do, while we marked time before deciding where to go next. Alice was now acting very strangely and Jasper was being given the cold shoulder by everyone except Carlisle and myself. I didn't give a toss that he'd attacked Bella, couldn't have happened to a nicer girl and Carlisle always saw the good in everyone. Jasper had been trying really hard and although he'd slipped up there had been no nasty consequences. Emmett and Esme who missed Bella most weren't so sanguine about his actions and he was left in no doubt how they viewed him.

When Alice decided she had to rush to Forks she only told me she'd seen Bella throw herself off a cliff. I asked her what the point was of going if Bella were dead but she just looked at me a little sadly and walked out. She hadn't told Jasper where she was going and he was confused like me as to what she thought she could do, we were vampires true, but we couldn't raise the dead! Edward rang after Alice had left so I told him the bad news and I think he crushed the phone or at least it made a tortured squeal before going dead. He'd left the girl so why was he so upset? I didn't understand him sometimes, no make that all the time. Anyway, the upshot of it all was that he went all dramatic on us and ran to Italy to ask the Volturi to end his miserable existence and Alice went after him along with Bella. She saved him from death but now they knew about her so she had a short time to become one of us, great she'd be in my life constantly then, I couldn't wait!

Things didn't go so smoothly though, Alice was very distant when she got back with Edward and Bella hardly acknowledging me and distancing herself from Jasper who was beside himself with relief when he saw her. I thought our "interesting times" might be getting closer. Maybe Bella was the catalyst for it all, I did ask Alice but she just avoided answering. James mate Victoria had raised her ugly head in the meantime ready to kill Bella in revenge for James death and we ended up putting ourselves in danger to save her hide, fighting alongside the wolves! Jasper really came into his own now, after all he was the warrior amongst us although Emmett liked to think he was almost as good and I wasn't going to burst his bubble. Victoria was killed but the mess was only just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella

I'd made the biggest mistake of my life and had no idea how to get out of it. Edward had proposed and I'd accepted. He fought Victoria for me and the others had put their lives on the line even making a truce with the wolves then Alice stunned us all. The Volturi appeared too late to be of any help just to make sure there were no newborns left and when they left Alice went with them. The wolves had already gone carrying a wounded Jake with them when the Volturi arrived. Jane her usual sarcastic smile firmly fixed, Felix towering above her tiny frame and Alec. She didn't believe Carlisle's account of the battle but what could she do? She had no proof of any others involvement. As Felix stepped forward to finish off the one remaining newborn we had tried to save I saw Alice watching him. There was a strange look on her face and I wondered what she was seeing in her mind. As he passed by her, brushing the sleeve of her blouse she started as if awakening from a dream and loosening her hold on Jasper's hand walked behind Felix as he returned to the other members of the Volturi. Jasper tried to pull her back and I saw her lips moving. He suddenly dropped his hand and stood, head bowed. Everyone was horrified when she joined the Volturi and Jane smiled at her.

"Lets go"

She snapped in her high clear child like voice and they turned, Alice too and disappeared into a mist. We all looked to where Jasper had been standing but he had vanished.

Edward took me to see Jake, recovering from his injuries sustained trying to save Leah from the newborns. I could hear his screams of pain from the distance and Billy and the other members of the pack were standing outside, waiting. Billy explained Carlisle was resetting his bones that were healing too fast in the wrong position. When he came out Billy offered Carlisle his hand, the first time the two deadly enemies had exchanged more than bitter words. Jake had been asking for me so I went in, through to his tiny bedroom and found him laying on his bed strapped up and in pain. The physical pain he could handle, I saw it was the emotional pain that was killing him. After hearing Edwards words and knowing that I'd agreed to marry him Jake had become sad rather than his usual angry. He tried to talk me out of it but he knew it was a forlorn hope. The best man had won, or worst in his eyes. I remembered what he'd told me before, he'd be there waiting until my heart stopped beating but when I repeated that he added, even after that. Did he love me so much? I'd never realized until now that his feelings were so deep, that he loved me so much that whatever happened he'd always be there for me, that was the message I took away from my visit.

He took me home after this so I never found out why Alice had left or what she'd said to Jasper for some time. Whenever I brought the subject up he always started talking about the wedding. I'd put off telling Charlie but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Edward told me Esme was very excited by the news and Carlisle sent his congratulations but I wasn't allowed to go to the house, Edward always had an excuse, a drive out, window shopping for wedding rings, anything. I wasn't even allowed to speak to Rose and Emmett unsupervised and Jasper never reappeared. I had no idea where he was, whether he'd left or was still at the Cullens. Edward had become a third arm, always meeting me out of class, sitting with me at lunch on a table to ourselves, there when I got home much to Charlies obvious annoyance and in my room minutes after he left for the night. I'd tried to ring Jake but his number was always busy or on voice mail and he never returned my calls. Our phone line went mysteriously dead after Edward caught me ringing the Reservation and despite the best efforts of the phone company remained that way. I was given a mobile by Edward but it would only connect me to him or Charlie. I couldn't even ring Renee although I did get to e- mail. The internet was just as mysteriously working as long as I didn't try to send an e-mail to the Reservation. Then it too would die.

In history Angela tried to speak to me,

"Bella I can't get through to your house on the phone."

"I know, problem with the line. Charlie's spitting nails but he's got a radio from work so he's set."

"Oh what about your mobile?"

"That only works when it wants to" I added with a groan.

"Well a group of us are going to La Push for the day Sunday. Would you like to come? Edward too of course."

I thought the "of course" was a little forced. That would be good, Edward in La Push.

"I don't know Angela, I'll try but its not easy."

"Yeah I noticed, Edward's welded to your hip these days. Even Mike noticed and he's usually oblivious to things like that."

"But I'll bet Jess wasn't."

"No Jess noticed."

"I'll bet she did."

"Please try to come Bella its been ages since we had a good chat."

As class finished we saw Edward waiting at the door,

"Looks like your shadow is back" she said with a wry smile.

He took my books from me and guided me towards the Volvo. It was then I saw my truck had disappeared, "Where's my truck?"

"Oh it was falling apart. I sent it for scrap, we're going to pick up your new car now."

"What? You had no right to do that Edward. It's my truck not yours."

"It isn't anyone's truck now Bella, just scrap metal."

I pulled myself free just as Angie pulled up beside us waiting to get out of the car park. She wound the passenger side window down,

"You OK Bella."

"No" I said opening her car door and getting in, "can I get a lift Angie?"

She looked shocked but nodded, I climbed in, and pulled away before Edward could do more than glare. "Home?"

"No, could you drop me at the Cullen house?"

"Sure, but you'll have to guide me, I've no idea where the driveway is"

On the way I told her about my truck and she was shocked,

"He did what? Why don't you go to Charlie?"

"No Angie, I need to speak to Dr Cullen. Edward's starting to scare me."

"I'm glad you finally see what he's doing Bella. Everyone's talking about how controlling he's got lately." "Yeah I know" I sighed.

I hoped Edward would be expecting me to go to the station and give me time to speak to Carlisle or even Esme. When Angie pulled up I got out quickly noting the look of appreciation she gave the house.

"Thanks Angie, if you see Edward..."

She smiled,

"I dropped you at the station."

"Thanks Angie."

She tooted and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella

I looked at the house and taking a deep breath walked up to the door and knocked. It was opened by Emmett, my favourite big brother.

"Bells hey what you doing here? I thought Edward was taking you out to pick up your new car, very flashy but I never took you for a Mercedes type of girl."

"A what?"

"And red, I thought it might remind you of the old truck, sorry to hear you scrapped it. Rose is red hot with engines, she might have been able to save it for you."

I took his arm and pushed him back in the house.

"Emmett I need to speak to Carlisle is he here?"

He looked out

"Where's Edward?"

"He's not with me. Where's Carlisle?"

"Why not?"

"Emmett concentrate please, where's Carlisle?"

"He's at the hospital on shift why?"

"I need to talk to someone, who else is here? Esme?"

"No, shopping."

"Rose?"

"With Esme."

"Shit, is no one here?"

"Will I do?"

I turned to see Jasper at the top of the stairs.

"I don't know. Can I talk to you Jasper?"

He nodded,

"Are you trying to stay ahead of Edward?"

I nodded,

"OK, come on"

He ran down and took my hand,

"Em if Edward turns up Bella went home."

"OK but what's going on?"

"I'll fill you in later."

Jasper pulled me through to the garage and threw me a crash helmet.

"We'll use the bike, its more manoeuvrable. Keep us away from roads and possible cars."

"Thanks Jasper, I know you've got problems of your own but I am desperate."

He smiled,

"Well its good to know I'm a last resort."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, come on."

I climbed on behind him and he took off through the trees and away from Forks towards the Reservation. I heard Jaspers voice in my ear,

"Press the mic button with your chin and you can speak to me."

I did as he said,

"You can't go onto the Reservation, you'll break the treaty."

"I have no intention of breaking the treaty but I want you to have the option of getting to Jake if Edward turns up. The wolves will protect you."

He pulled up a short time later and we dismounted to sit on the grass.

"So Bella what's up? You looked scared and annoyed at the same time. By the way I heard about the engagement, congratulations. Have you told Charlie yet?"

I shook my head.

"I thought not, Edward's been bitching about it whenever we see him, which incidentally isn't often."

"No, he's busy keeping me under house arrest."

Jasper looked at me a little oddly.

"Bella what's the problem?"

"I don't know where to start."

"The beginning is a pretty good place usually."

I nodded,

"I can't breathe Jasper, Edward is suffocating me. Ever since I said I'd marry him he's been at my side dictating where I go, who I see, who I speak to."

"Yeah, he's a little intense."

"Intense? I can't even speak to my friends. You know he's sabotaged our phones? "

"No I didn't."

"He junked my truck today."

"Sorry?"

"He sent my truck to the junk yard and told me he's got me a new car, a red Merc for Gods sake."

Jasper grinned,

"Wow bad move, I'd have got you a newish Dodge truck probably."

I couldn't help a smile.

"Well it would be better than a bloody Merc. Why is he doing this to me?"

"I don't know Bella, but if he's scaring you, or bullying, you need to tell Charlie or Carlisle."

"I tried telling Carlisle today but he's not here."

"True. Would you like me to talk to Edward? I don't suppose he'll listen but I'm happy to try."

"Thanks Jasper. I just need to get away from him for a little while, I need to think."

"Why don't you go to the Res for the weekend?"

"How exactly? Edward will be waiting if I go home. He'll stop me and I don't have any transport."

"Would you like to go to the Res? Would you feel safer?"

I nodded as the tears started to fall and he put an arm around me comfortingly.

"OK, I'll take you there. Jake can clear it with Charlie I'm sure."

"Thanks Jasper."

Emmett

When Rose got home I told her about Bella's visit,

"And she went off with Jasper?"

"Yeah he got his bike out and took off for the Res I think. I heard something about her truck being junked."

"Why? I thought it was in pretty good nick."

"It wasn't good enough for Edward's fiancée I guess."

She shook her head in exasperation,

"He is a total idiot. Is he trying to push her away? Besides its her truck not his."

"I think the word you're looking for is 'was'. Its been scrapped."

"So why is she going to the Res? Edward will have a fit when he finds out"

"I think that's the general idea, Bella is really pissed at him. I noticed since he proposed and she accepted he's been acting a little overbearing. Maybe this will teach him to ease off a little but I'd say Jazz will be in the shit when Edward catches up with him"

"Serves him right for getting involved."

Bella

I used Jaspers cell phone to ring Jake and when we got to the treaty line my friend was waiting. Jake looked at Jasper,

"Why are you with him?"

"Jake please, he helped me. I'll explain later."

I turned back,

"Thank you Jasper."

He nodded then turned the bike round and rode away. Jake looked after him,

"Nice bike, shame about the rider."

"Jake" I hit his arm.

"Sorry, sorry."

I climbed into his truck and he drove me to Billy's.

"Dads told Charlie you're staying for the weekend. No probs and Emily will lend you some stuff, I don't suppose you packed?"

I shook my head,

"Come on in the garage and tell me what's going on."

I explained as best I could between strangled sobs.

"You still want to marry him?"

"I don't know any more Jake. I'm so confused."

"So how did his brother Jasper get involved?"

I went to the house to speak to Carlisle but he wasn't there so Jasper offered to help me."

"That was good of him" it was grudging but given never the less.

We walked back to the house for dinner and Billy was sitting waiting for us,

"Bella, I've had your fiancé ringing here. You want to speak to him? "

I shook my head.

"OK. I'll get it if it rings again"

Jake was spoiling for a fight and that was something I didn't want to happen, he'd already been badly hurt looking after me. Charlie turned up soon after and he wasn't happy either.

"Bella why didn't you tell Edward you were coming here? He's been pestering me for hours and where's your truck?"

I explained about the truck and he was livid.

"He had no right to do that and why is he buying you a car anyway?"

Jake looked at me and I shook my head in warning so he didn't say anything. After dinner Charlie sat moaning about Edward to Billy while Jake dragged me back to the garage.

"He doesn't know you're engaged?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because...because I'm not sure I want to be engaged, not any more. I'm tired of being controlled. I've made such a mess of things Jake."

He put his arm around me but I pulled away.

"Hey I'm not looking for a replacement Jake."

"Hey its just a friendly hug."

"OK".

It felt nice and safe here in the garage with Jake. The one place I'd felt good when Edward left me before, only this time I was leaving him wasn't I? When we went back to the house Billy and Charlie were watching sport on TV with a beer to help concentration. Billy wheeled himself out to meet us,

"Bella" he said low so Charlie wouldn't hear. "Edward rang again and insists on speaking to you. He says you are here under duress. You're going to have to speak to him I'm afraid."

I nodded and picked up the phone while Jake sat opposite arms folded and looking grim.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella

The phone rang a few times then Emmett answered

"Hey Bells, Edward's throwing a fit"

I heard the phone snatched from him, then Edwards voice, fury barely controlled.

"What are you doing Bella? You know I won't allow you on the Reservation."

"Allow Edward?"

"Yes, you are my fiancée and I think that gives me certain rights."

"Oh, like selling my truck for scrap?"

"Yes, it was a death trap."

"No Edward, it was my truck. You had no right to scrap it."

"Well its done Bella so it's too late to whine about it. I'll pick you up and we'll go get your new car."

"No Edward I'm not coming home tonight."

"You're staying at the Reservation? Does Charlie know?"

"Yes he's here."

"I bet Jake is grinning like the Cheshire cat right now."

I looked over and he was but I kept quiet.

"Bella I want you to come home now."

"Edward I'm staying here tonight and I'm spending tomorrow on the beach with friends from school. I'll be home on Sunday evening."

"No Bella. You are coming back with me and we will be telling Charlie about the engagement tomorrow. This has gone on quite long enough."

"Is Carlisle there?" I asked.

He stopped confused, "Yes, why?"

"I'd like to speak to him."

He didn't like it but Carlisle had probably heard me ask so he couldn't do anything about it.

"Bella?"

"Carlisle I need to talk to you. Could you meet me on Sunday afternoon at the treaty line."

"Yes if you want but why?"

"I'll tell you then. Thank you Carlisle."

"No problem Bella, see you then. Can I bring Esme?"

"If you want Carlisle but please be there."

"I will Bella."

I put the receiver down before Edward could say anything more.

"Bella you're really scared aren't you?"

I nodded "Yes. I'm afraid when I go back Edward will be waiting and he wont let me go again."

"Well stay here with me."

"I can't Jake, it wouldn't be fair to you. I'm not in love with you, not enough anyway."

"So pretend, if you tell Charlie we're engaged he won't keep you away from me and you could stay here or I could come to your place, wolf security, best there is."

I had to laugh.

"Well if Carlisle can't help me I might just take you up on the offer."

He smiled broadly. "OK".

I thought I'd probably just swapped devils but at least Jake and the wolves could keep Edward away, I hoped. Saturday I even managed to forget about Edward as I spent the day on the beach with my friends from school and Jake who invited himself, much to the girls pleasure, I guess he was pretty good to look at. Jess flirted until Mike got really annoyed and stomped off muttering darkly. Jake came to sit with me and she followed Mike. The next morning I had a bad stomach and my hands were shaking so badly even Billy noticed.

"You don't have to go Bella if you're that scared. Jake can take you to school tomorrow from here".

I thanked him but I really needed to try to sort this out with Edward.

Carlisle was waiting at the treaty line but so was Edward and I groaned. Carlisle walked forward to greet Jake.

"Carlisle you keep Edward away from Bella till she's spoken to you" Jake instructed.

Carlisle looked a little startled but agreed and we walked away from the others.

"Bella Edward has been worried about you. What's happened? I thought you'd be a little more thoughtful to your future husband."

"Really? Did he tell you why I wanted to speak to you?"

"No but Jasper did. He said you were angry because Edward had your truck towed and bought you a new car. Is that really all?"

"Carlisle, it was my truck not his."

"But he's replaced it with a much more suitable vehicle".

"I don't care. It wasn't his to trash."

"Well you'll soon be married and then everything will be jointly owned so I don't really see the problem."

"And our phones? My friends?"

"I'm not sure I understand Bella".

"Our phone doesn't work."

"And you think that's Edwards fault? I understand he supplied both you and Charlie with cell phones in an attempt to help."

"Carlisle, my cell only works for two numbers, home and Edward. I can't ring or receive calls or even texts from my friends."

"Well perhaps the phone is faulty, I'll ask him to replace it. Now what about your friends?"

"I'm not allowed to spend time with them or even talk to them if Edward is around."

"Well he is in love and a little possessive but I'm sure if I speak to him about it he'll see."

I looked back where Edward stood, a smirk on his face. Then I looked at Jake who stood watching me. I shook my head and he nodded.

"I'm sorry Carlisle I really thought you'd understand my concerns."

"How about if I talk to Charlie about your concerns?"

Oh god no! He'd tell him about the engagement.

"No. Carlisle it won't help."

"Well I'll take you home anyway. I spoke to Charlie yesterday after speaking to you. He was surprised about the engagement, I didn't realize he wasn't aware of it."

I groaned, no wonder Edward had the smirk on his face.

"It's OK Carlisle, Jake is taking me."

"Oh are you sure?"

"Yes" I said firmly and I walked back to Jake.

"Take me home Jake please"

He smiled and Edwards smirk froze on his face.

"Don't get ideas dog" he hissed and Jake smiled even more broadly.

"We'll see leech. She's my side of the line for now."

Edward growled low in his chest and I stood between them.

"I'm not a piece of meat up for grabs guys."

Edward took my arm,

"No, you are my fiancée and don't forget it Bella."

Jake took my other arm.

"Let go" I pulled myself free of them both.

"Jake take me home now."

He just couldn't resist a final dig,

"Sure Bella" and put his arm around my waist pulling me close. It was a close thing and I think if Carlisle hadn't taken Edwards arm he would have crossed the treaty line.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

When I got back, to say Charlie was in a bad mood would be putting it mildly, he was livid.

"Bella you get yourself in here right now and tell me what exactly is going on with the Cullen boy."

As he said that the Cullen boy walked in and to my side.

"Charlie I knew Bella was nervous about telling you so I'm glad Carlisle did it for her."

Charlie glared at me,

"Is this true? Are you engaged to Edward."

I stuttered until Edward took the ring out of his pocket and pushed it on my finger.

"I see, and when exactly were you going to tell me?"

"As soon as we fixed a date for the wedding Chief Swan."

I nearly choked and looked almost as surprised as Charlie.

"And have you?"

"No, yes" we both answered.

"Well which is it?"

"We have a provisional date" said Edward before I could open my mouth.

"Oh yes and exactly when is that?" Charlie snapped.

"Straight after graduation."

My eyes boggled, "What?"

Charlie looked at me and finally it began to sink in that I wasn't on the same page as Edward.

"Well I'd like to talk to my daughter alone Edward so goodnight."

Edward wasn't happy but he'd been dismissed so he had to go.

I knew he'd be waiting upstairs for me later and he'd be listening in but I was past caring. Charlie took me into the lounge and sat me in the chair.

"Right young lady, would you like to tell me what exactly is happening here?"

I tried to explain to him,

"Yes I agreed to marry Edward but he's becoming a control freak and I'm scared, I don't feel in control of my life any longer, he's stifling me"

"Well you know my feelings on the subject and your mother will go nuts when she finds out, you know her views on marrying young. Still that's not important now, what matters is you. I'll speak to Edward and Carlisle for you. Point out you still need some free time.

"Thanks dad and I'm really sorry we didn't tell you about the engagement."

"Do you want to get married yet?"

I paused, did I want to get married yet? No. Did I want to be changed? I wasn't even sure about that any longer, I didn't like this side of Edward, a side I hadn't seen before. I wasn't going to be treated like a puppet. Charlie was watching me, waiting for a reply to his question.

"Bella, the very fact you can't give me a quick answer tells me all I need to know. I don't think Edward is right for you although I will accept that neither is Jake. Coming to Forks hasn't been a great success for you I'm sorry to say. I think maybe you should think seriously about moving back to Florida with Renee. I don't want to lose you but I don't think you're happy here are you?"

"I don't want to leave you dad but I don't think I want Edward or Jake."

"Fair enough. Do you want to speak to Edward here? That way I can referee, we can ask Carlisle to join us so Edward feels he is represented too."

I hated the thought of telling Edward I couldn't do this any longer but Charlie was right. I wasn't ready for the commitment Edward wanted and I wasn't sure I could do it alone so I nodded and Charlie rang the Cullen house inviting Edward and Carlisle over.

"Do you want me to ask Sue or Emily to give you some support or Esme?"

I shook my head and it was agreed, Edward and his father would be over in an hour. I felt physically sick and ran up to the bathroom. After all that had happened, after finding who I thought was the love of my life, the race to save me from James, the battle to stop Victoria and her newborn army, I couldn't go through with it. Edward wasn't quite the guy I thought he was. The next hour was spent pacing my room and trying to find the words to tell Edward what had gone so wrong. Why I couldn't marry him. When I heard car doors slam I peeked out of my window and saw Edward and Carlisle walk to the front door. The sight of him still made my heart beat fast and my mouth go dry but I couldn't ignore the way he had behaved since I said yes, his attempts to run my life, isolate me from my friends and Jake. I heard Charlie call my name and went downstairs slowly to see them sitting round the kitchen table. Carlisle smiled at me and Edward got up, coming round to hug me but I stepped back holding my hands out to stop him and the smile faded from his face. Suddenly I knew he was under the impression that he and Carlisle were here to make the arrangements for the wedding.

Charlie glanced at Edward,

"Lets all sit down shall we? Edward?"

He sat beside Carlisle and I pulled out the chair closest to Charlie.

"Now I only heard about this engagement today and I have to say I wasn't at all happy at being the last person to find out. I sat Bella down and had a long chat with her about what she wanted"

"You told her not to marry me didn't you?"

"No Edward. I asked Bella a very simple question, do you want to get married?"

"What did you say Bella?"

"I don't want to get married Edward, not now."

"We can delay it if you're feeling a little crowded."

"Its more than that Edward. You're suffocating me. My truck, the phones, my friends, Jake. I can't see anyone or talk to anyone. I can't live in a cocoon you design for me."

"Bella I'm only trying to keep you safe."

"Well it doesn't appear that way. The truck was mine, it wasn't yours to dispose of."

"Bella it was a rust bucket, I bought you a new car, much more comfortable and safe."

"That's not the point Edward. You should have spoken to me first. It wasn't your truck to scrap. And the cell phone you gave me that only connects to you or Charlie."

"I accept that was a little extreme but I can soon fix that. Emmett's a whiz with technology he'll unblock it for you."

"It's the fact you blocked it in the first place that's important. I can't spend time with friends from school either."

"I just get so jealous, I want all your spare time."

"Life isn't like that Edward, I need my space. I'm thinking of leaving Forks."

"Leaving? What about us? All we've been through? Bella I love you"

Edward's voice was breaking with emotion and I hated to see him upset but if I didn't get away now I never would.

Carlisle cleared his throat looking at Charlie,

"If these are Bella's own feelings then I think we must accept them. I'm just a little concerned that she's changed her mind so suddenly. Is there anyone else?"

I shook my head as Charlie spoke,

"Not a far as I'm aware Carlisle. Bella was very upset when she got home and we had a long discussion. I admit I think she's way too young to be getting married and I'm not a great lover of Edward but it was her own decision. She must do what she feels is best for her. There are only a few weeks of school left so she can graduate but I'd like Edwards word that he will leave her alone Carlisle."

Edward got up suddenly and his chair scraped back across the tiled floor loudly,

"I understand Bella. I was wrong to believe you loved me, because if you did it wouldn't matter what I did you'd forgive me. I won't bother you again. Goodbye Chief Swan"

We all watched him as he walked out and Carlisle got to his feet looking at me with disappointment,

"We'll be sorry to lose you from the family Bella, but I wish you all the best for the future."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella

Although I was sad to see Edward leave I felt a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders, I was free. I would graduate and then move away, probably to Florida, to find a job. I couldn't face college yet, I needed some freedom but I had no money so I would have to work and save using my tiny college fund to find a place to live. I wouldn't live with Renee, I'd done that and it wouldn't work again now. Charlie came up to see if I was OK and in his hands were a set of car keys and an envelope.

"Carlisle left these for you. He said its their fault your truck is gone and he thought they should offer you something in return."

I took the envelope and ripped it open remembering what had happened last time I opened an envelope from Carlisle but this time it didn't matter if I cut my finger off.

Dear Bella,

We are all sad that you have decided not to continue your relationship with Edward although I accept he didn't act in the way he should. I won't make excuses for him, that would be pointless. Instead I want you to remember that should you find yourself in trouble in the future we will always be there for you. Please accept the car as an apology for your truck.

Carlisle Cullen.

I looked out the window and was relieved to see a nondescript truck in dark blue parked at the curb and I remembered Jasper's words to me, "I'd have chosen a newish Dodge" Had he chosen the truck for me?

School the next couple of weeks was awkward but I made it through. With Alice gone there was only Edward at the Cullen table in the cafeteria and he had a book propped up reading and ostentatiously ignoring me. I made it through Graduation although I hated the ceremony, I made the effort for Charlie, he looked so proud of me. Esme and Carlisle came over to congratulate me before driving off with Edward and I wondered where they would move next. I went home, after a celebratory dinner out with Charlie, to start packing.

I sighed and opened the closet door pulling out the box containing the birthday presents, cards, and the photograph I'd had beneath my pillow and he'd missed when he left. I screwed the photo up and threw it in the bin then pulled out the presents, the necklace from Rose, the unopened gift from Alice, and the cards from the family. I'd eventually used the flight tickets to see Renee with Edward but I'd thrown the stubs back in the box and I threw them and the cards in the bin too. The necklace I hadn't opened and I picked it up but something told me I didn't want to see what was inside. A smiling photo of Edward probably I thought, even though Rosalie had given it to me I doubted she'd bought it or wrapped it for me. I threw it in the bin then something made me pick it back out and put it in my case along with Alice's, maybe I'd open it some time. I grabbed my clothes and squashed them in the suitcase Charlie had given me as a present. The rest went into my flight bag and my books and bits went in a box that Charlie was going to post on to me when I had a place to put them. Florida was first on my list. I would stay with Renee for a few weeks while I decided where I was going to find a job, not to close to her though, I needed my own space.

That evening I had several visitors, Jake was first, he'd heard I was leaving and was angry I hadn't told him personally, especially after he'd done so much to protect me.

"Jake, you did that as a friend. Don't tell me you're like Edward, you want payment? I'm leaving Forks and I don't expect to come back. Thanks for everything."

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Jake. I hope you find your imprint soon."

He went, unhappy, but I knew it was for the best. He deserved someone who really loved him, I did but not enough, it was as simple as that.

I went up to bed early, I wanted to sleep then leave and never see Forks or the Cullens or Jake ever again. There was a tap on my window as I got into bed and I groaned, why didn't Edward take no for an answer? I pulled back my curtains amazed to be confronted by Emmett's smiling face. I pulled up the window,

"Emmett what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say goodbye Bella. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too Emmett. I'm sorry about everything"

"Hey Bell's I haven't had so much fun in years. You take care of yourself and take this"

He handed me a piece of paper and I looked at the number on it,

"Its my cell phone number. You ever need help you ring."

I kissed him on the cheek too and he went with a wink.

Looking at the paper I put it in my bag, I wouldn't ring him but it was nice to know we'd been able to say goodbye as friends.

I climbed back into bed and picked up my book then Charlie tapped on my door,

"You OK Bella?"

"Fine dad. I'm gonna miss you"

"I'll miss you too bells. Ring me won't you?"

"Every night as I drive and then once a week until I get my own address."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out but I guess you were never going to stay around here. Too much of your mother in you, wanderlust."

He went out shutting the door quietly and I saw how much my leaving was affecting him. It made me feel very sad and a little guilty but at least he still had his friends on the Res. I was just starting to doze when there was another tap on my window, was it Edward this time? I got up and pulled the curtain back,

"Jasper?"

He was sitting on the sill as Emmett had but there was no smile on his face. I hadn't seen him smile since Alice left.

"Could I speak to you for a few minutes?"

"Of course, come in"

He hesitated,

"Jasper come in for heaven's sake I won't bite you"

Realising what I'd said I laughed quietly and he smiled just a little.

"Thank you. I won't keep you long"

He climbed in and sat on the ledge looking ill at ease.

"I hear you are leaving?"

"Yes tomorrow."

"Can I ask where you are going?"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. It doesn't matter if you'd rather not say."

I shrugged,

"Florida at first anyway. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, I guess Edward wasn't happy with you and you don't seem at ease in Forks any longer."

"You see a lot more than you say."

"I always watch, it's easier than being involved."

"True. I'm leaving too. It's not working with the Cullens especially after I heard Alice got married."

"Alice married? Who to?"

"Marcus Volturi. It seems she's found her true mate at last."

"And you?"

"Like you Bella, I'm still looking."

"Where will you go?"

"South. I have friends in the south, at least that's where they were last I heard."

"South? Did you pick the truck for me?"

That stopped him but eventually he nodded,

"Carlisle asked my opinion".

"I love it."

"I'm glad Bella"

"Jasper"

He waited for me to go on,

"I just wondered if maybe...well...if you wanted we could...if its on your way...you could"

Why couldn't I string a coherent sentence together? He made my brain into mush. I took a deep breath

"You could travel with me"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jasper

I couldn't believe what I was hearing although it was much more than I was hoping for, I wanted Bella's itinerary so I could follow and keep an eye on her. The others may have washed their hands of her after she broke with Edward but I was aware she was still in danger and as the only one who meant nothing to the Cullens now, with Alice gone, it was easy for me to just go. I'd told Esme and Carlisle I was leaving and I knew Rose was aware of my decision. No one tried to stop me which was good, I could pack my stuff and just leave. Now Bella was offering to make it even easier for me.

"I would very much like that Bella. It's always better to travel with someone else. I think it might be better if we kept it to ourselves though. Carlisle and Edward wouldn't be very happy and I'm pretty sure Charlie wouldn't like the idea of you travelling with Edwards brother."

"OK it'll be our secret. I'll pick you up outside town about ten in the morning."

I slipped back out of the window when she called my name again,

"Yes Bella?"

"Where are you going to spend the night?"

"In the trees around town"

"You can stay here if you like"

That threw me again, Bella was happy to invite the vampire she thought had attacked her to spend the night in her room. It was tempting but I didn't want to push my luck.

"Thank you for the trust but I think maybe I'll hunt if were going to be in close company for a while"

Her smile warmed me as she shut the window and I carried that smile in my memory for the rest of the night.

Rosalie

When Jasper got back it was late but I needed to speak to him alone. I knew something was wrong and although he'd said very little about Alice leaving it still hurt him deeply. He'd never told anyone what Alice said to him as she left, just disappeared for a few days then reappeared as suddenly but he was changed. He hunted alone much to Emmett's disappointment and the rest of the time he spent in their room, reading or seeming to, but I knew my brother, he was unsettled so when he disappeared that night, the night before Bella Swan left I was waiting for his return. Emmett went to say goodbye although he thought I didn't know and I let him keep his little secret. Personally I was glad to see the back of her, she'd been nothing but trouble for the family. I did wonder if she was what Alice had seen when she told me about the interesting times. Why hadn't she said goodbye to us, or me, or warned she was about to go? We'd have tried to talk her out of it but at least we would have been prepared. As it was her leaving, with the Volturi had shocked us all but not as much as finding out she had married Marcus Volturi. What she saw in him I had no idea, he was silent and morose, Alice would be a culture shock for him at the very least. When Jasper came back I smelled Bella on him, so he'd been to say goodbye too, the Cullens seemed to be making a mass pilgrimage to the Swan house.

"I see you went to say goodbye to Bella."

He turned as I walked through the door,

"Yes. She leaves in the morning."

"And you?"

He didn't try to deny he was getting ready to leave.

"I think its time I moved on Rose. There's nothing here for me any longer, not now Alice is gone"

"Where will you go?"

"Peters I guess, or maybe I'll just find myself a college course that sounds good"

"Will you keep to your..."

"Animal diet Rose? Yes I'll try."

"Will you let me know when you find a place. I'd hate to lose contact."

"I don't know Rose, I have no idea where I'm going or what I'll be doing. Look after Emmett and I'll look after myself."

"But will you? Jazz you're much better at looking after other people than yourself. Don't lose yourself in books for ever. You still have to face the world again sometime."

"I'm going to miss you Rose, and Em. You've been good friends to me."

He came over and hugged me, the first time he'd ever done it and it seemed to make his departure more real. Then he went up the stairs and I heard drawers and closets being opened, he was leaving and there was nothing I could say or do which would stop him.

Edward came down a few minutes later with a scowl, which had become his usual expression.

"Where's he going?"

"I don't know Edward, why don't you ask him?"

"He won't tell me, he hates me, he thinks he's so much better than I am but Alice saw through him, that's why she left. Good riddance I say."

"Thanks for the warm farewell Edward"

Jazz had descended the stairs behind him and Edward whirled,

"Didn't hear me coming did you? Maybe you aren't quite as clever as you imagined. See I can block you out like Alice, she taught me that much. Don't worry though, I'm leaving now. Goodbye Rose."

He walked out the door and a few minutes later we heard his bike start up and the sound of his engine fade as he drove away down the track, going who knew where.

Jasper

I didn't tell Rose I was travelling with Bella, only because I knew she disliked her so much although I understood why. Hunting would be a good idea if I were going to travel so close to Bella so I left my bike among the trees and set off looking for deer tracks. As I ran I thought back to the last time I saw Alice. I already knew I'd lost her, so did Rose but she kept it to herself not wanting to hurt me. The crazy thing was that although I was sad to see Alice go and amazed by the way and where she saw her future it didn't really hurt. I'd come to terms with the idea by then, she let me down gently and for that I was grateful, as well as the years of peace and happiness she had brought to my life. Her final words to me were merely mouthed not spoken, "Look after Bella, she's going to need it" and I knew the others didn't hear her, I doubted Edward read her mind either, he was as amazed and horrified as the rest of the family at her actions. She had left me a task and although I didn't know why she asked me to look after Bella, at the time I guess she'd seen the break up with Edward and knew I was the one most likely to be able to keep her friend safe. Bella asking me to join her on the journey south was unexpected but made my task all the more easy. I had no idea how long Bella needed protection or whether Alice would contact me again, I just hoped she would find happiness with Marcus Volturi and he with her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bella

I slept uneasily, not because I was starting a new chapter in my life but because I was leaving Charlie alone once again. I guess he knew as I did that I would never make my home in Forks but it had been nice spending time with him, seeing him as a father rather than just someone who gave me two weeks of treats in the summer and presents at Christmas. I would try to get back and see him sometimes, I would miss him too. The other reason I didn't sleep well was excitement, not so much at the journey, the drive was so long it was daunting, but at my companion. If asked to choose a travelling companion I would never have picked Jasper Hale because it wouldn't have occurred to me that he would want to travel with me but now he was I felt more relaxed and I was actually looking forward to leaving. Charlie had altered his shift so he would be there to see me off and I saw how sad he was so I tried to be cheerful for both of us. We sat together over breakfast remembering the past, my trips to Forks when I was a kid and his trips to Arizona, among other places, when he came to see me as I got older.

"I'll keep in touch dad. Don't worry about me."

"Can't help it kiddo, goes with the territory. You drive carefully and make sure you're off the road before nightfall. I don't like the idea of you driving in the dark, too many weirdo's and drunks about then."

"I will dad and thanks for everything."

We hugged, most unusual for us, and then he carried my case out to the truck looking it over suspiciously.

"I wish you had your own truck, it doesn't feel right accepting this from the Cullens"

"Well Edward scrapped mine so its only fair, anyway I think its less thirsty than my old one."

He nodded and I could see he was choked up so I started the engine and shouting goodbye I drove out of sight feeling upset myself. As I drove to the edge of town I saw Edward on the roadside looking at me bitterly but I ignored him, he'd lost and he knew it and I hoped never to see him again. Further on as I looked out for Jasper I saw the wolves standing together, Jake and Sam at the head and I put my hand up in farewell. It seemed everyone wanted to make sure I left town!

I wondered how far I would have to travel before Jasper met up with me, it felt very lonely after I passed the Forks sign. I'd been depressed when I passed it two years ago when I came to live with Charlie so mum could travel with Phil but I was sorry in some ways to be leaving, my life had been turned on its head by what I'd found in the "sleepy" little town and it would never be the same again. I would never forget Edward and the Cullens or Jake and the Quileute wolves although I could never tell anyone about them, after all who would believe me? I heard an engine and saw Jaspers bike coming towards me, a vampire on a Harley, well it was different. I pulled up on the side of the road which seemed deserted at the moment. He pulled up at the back and climbing off lifted his bike in the back then hopped into the cab, throwing his rucksack and helmet in the back with my belongings then turned to me and smiled,

"Ready for some adventure Bella?"

I laughed,

"Well I guess a road trip with a vampire would be classed as an adventure."

He nodded and I drove off,

"I thought we might share the driving if that's OK with you, it'll be quicker."

"Just as you like Bella but I'm happy to take my time. What were you planning when you were going alone?"

"I thought I'd drive until about 4 pm then find a motel for the night and look round the towns I stop in, but it might be a little boring for you."

"It sounds like a good plan. You should see more of the country Bella, not rush the journey."

He had no idea why I was offering to make the journey swift. I wanted his company more than a road trip but how could I say that to him? He'd think I was crazy, well crazier than he already thought I was.

"Bella, how about we make this a leisurely trip, unless you want to get rid of me more quickly that is"

I looked over shocked,

"No, its nice to have company. Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure"

"Why are you coming with me? I mean you could be at your friends really quickly."

"Perhaps I enjoy your company."

I laughed,

"It's a nice thought"

"It happens to be true, being with you is very relaxing...when you aren't busy trying to get yourself killed by nomads that is. Can I ask you a question in return?"

"Of course"

"Why are you not afraid of us? Of me? Despite what you know."

I thought about it for a few minutes,

"I guess because I trust you. I know you won't hurt me, you are too honourable."

"Are we talking the family or me?"

"I don't think Edward knows the meaning of the word. I'm just glad I found out before it was too late. No I was referring to you."

"I can only think of one other person who would call me honourable and he wouldn't admit it openly."

"The friend you're going to see?"

"Yes."

We drove on in silence for a while then he looked over again,

"I wish I had your serenity Bella, you make it easy to relax."

"Is relaxing hard for you? I guess I thought you don't get wound up or frustrated except for your thirst of course."

"Of course. Bella, I wonder if you have the faintest idea what its like being me. I say me because I only have my own experiences to fall back on."

"I wouldn't presume to know but like everyone I make a mental image of a vampire from those I've seen and unless you are thirsty you seem to live a very restful life, doing only what you want or need to fit in. But I'm wrong aren't I?"

"Again are we talking about me or in general?"

"You if you don't mind."

"No I don't mind, if you're interested. Being a vampire can be easy or hard depending how you choose to live your life. For James and Victoria for instance it was easy. They hunted when they were thirsty and travelled, happy in their own company as mates. For Carlisle and the Cullen's it was harder, they chose not to drink human blood and to live among the humans, so they have to make all the moves in order to fit in, school, work, everything humans see as normal."

"And you?"

"Me? I don't fit in anywhere easily. I was a human hunter for a long time as you know, with Maria. Then Alice showed me another way with the Cullens and I worked hard to fit in to their way of life. I had many slip ups but Carlisle always backed me up, enabled me to keep going. My life has never been restful, every day is a struggle to fit in, to appear human when in fact I am a humans worst nightmare. I know everyone is waiting for me to slip up."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, especially the Cullens now I've lost my anchor"

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"But you haven't slipped up."

"Not yet."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Bella

The discussion stopped when I realized I was getting way too personal, it was nothing to do with me what Jasper was doing or had done in the past although he seemed quite comfortable with me questioning him. It was the first time we had been alone for more than a few minutes and talked. He'd always been an enigma to me, not quite like the rest of the Cullens and removed from me. Maybe because of the attack at my party but he had more than made up for that when he taught everyone to fight in order to protect me from Victoria's newborn army. As I watched him schooling the others and the wolves I realized just how dangerous he really was but it didn't make me more afraid of him just the reverse. I thought he was the strongest of them all even though they hadn't seen it, they didn't recognize that everything was so much harder for him, he hadn't had their comfortable and secure start in their world, just the opposite in fact.

Yawning I realized we should stop, I needed a break and something to eat so I pulled in to a café car park.

"I need food and a few human minutes Jasper. I'm sorry, what will you do? Do you need to hunt?"

He got out and stretched just as every human did when they got out after a long drive then came round and opened my door for me, offering me a hand as I hopped out.

"If you don't mind I think I'll come in with you. We can still talk unless you'd rather not?"

I kept hold of his hand,

"I'd be delighted"

He smiled and bowed over my hand,

"Then let's eat Miss Bella."

I loved his deep South accent when he allowed it to show and we walked in to the café hand in hand. He ordered while I used the rest room and rang Charlie to tell him I had made it safely so far,it would stop him worrying for a while. I peeped round the corner as I came back from the cloakroom to see Jasper sitting relaxed at our table a coffee steaming in front of him, fitting in again. He may be fitting in but he was definitely not being ignored. Two young girls who were at a table where they could watch without being too obvious were eyeing him up and I had to agree he was worth looking at. I knew it was the lie, the lure of the vampire, but he was extremely good-looking and very sexy. What was I saying? Well it was true, but I would have to watch myself. He was only here for company and I didn't want him driving into the sunset on his bike because I was projecting my emotions onto him.

Jasper

I knew Bella was watching me and I felt her emotions, they made me smile. She, like every other woman, was drawn to me as a vampire yet her emotions were slightly different because she knew what the allure was all about. Edward had been crazy to ruin things with this amazingly complex human girl. To find a human who wasn't afraid and would put her own life on the line for such as we were should have meant something to him. I could understand that he wanted to keep her safe, especially with her penchant for finding danger but she needed her freedom. Like a horse, you couldn't kill the spirit without killing the beast. She needed careful handling and would repay the gentleness with her love and her heart. I wasn't sure why I was drawn to Bella so strongly but Alice's request gave me a good excuse to stay close. I just hoped Bella wouldn't get tired of my company because she made my existence much more bearable with her acceptance. When we got back to the truck she handed over the keys,

"Do you mind driving for a while? I feel sleepy"

"Not at all. You sleep I'll drive."

We hadn't been on the road long before her head started to nod so I suggested she might like to lean her head on my shoulder,

"It will be more comfortable for you."

She never even hesitated but thanked me and put her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. Within minutes she was fast asleep and I drove on content to be here with her. I felt a flicker of something, whether it was apprehension at having her so close, the scent of her blood wafting in the air, or something else I didn't know and to be honest as long as I didn't feel she was in any danger I didn't really care.

Bella

When I woke up I wasn't sure where I was for a second then realized I was leaning against Jasper who had an arm around me. When he knew I was awake he removed it and I wished instantly that he hadn't.

"Sorry Bella but I thought you were going to slip forward"

"Thank you. Have I been asleep long?"

"No only about an hour but driving is tiring or so I understand"

"Of course, you learned to drive as a vampire. Do you miss the days before cars and computer's, all that stuff?"

"I miss the horses yes but cars and planes are more convenient".

"It seems strange to me to think how many changes you've lived through. Do you ever feel old?"

"Yes sometimes. I think back to my world and it's just a distant memory. Everyone I knew is dead, the way I learned to behave seems archaic to the young people today. Remember in my day you would have had a chaperone with us and you certainly wouldn't be allowed this close. In my day women were treated as something special and I guess I miss that. There's not much feminine any longer, the boundaries between the sexes has been pulled down and I find it all a little overwhelming sometimes. Sorry I shouldn't be lecturing you, its boring."

"Jasper I find you many things, but boring isn't one of them."

"Why thank you Miss Bella."

Again that accent did things to me and my heart beat accelerated.

"Would you like to stop soon? We can get dinner and go for a walk around the next town we come to."

"That sounds nice, yes I'd like to."

We turned off the highway and found a parking spot close to a restaurant,

"Would you like to eat first or walk?"

"I think a walk would be good, stretch my muscles."

"Then we'll walk. Would you care to take my hand?"

There was a park close by and we strolled hand in hand enjoying the fresh air in companionable silence then I felt Jasper stiffen and push me behind him slightly. I looked around but I couldn't see anything,

"Jasper?"

I whispered but he shook his head and then I saw them, two guys in leather jackets approached looking as if they wanted trouble.

"Well now what do we have here? A pair of love birds. Hand over your wallet boy"

I cringed knowing this wouldn't be good for the two confronting us.

"Sorry?"

"Wallet moron."

Jasper dropped my hand and moved so fast he was a blur. I heard a very short and strangled scream and opening my eyes, which I'd closed when the men spoke, I saw Jasper brushing himself down, no sign of the two men.

"They gone?"

"I think they slipped down the bank here, sounded like they hit the bottom rather hard though. Shall we?"

I took his hand again and we walked back to the restaurant, I couldn't help a smile as we walked and he picked up on it.

"What?"

"Its like walking along with Superman."

"No Bella, but those two were a danger to you so they had to learn a hard lesson."

"You did it for me?"

"If I'd been alone I would probably have ignored them, I try not to get in altercations with humans, it tends to lead to blood being spilled and I try very hard to avoid that."

"So what would you have done?"

"Disappeared, they were so slow it would have been easy. I've done too much fighting Bella."

He sounded weary and I squeezed his hand,

"Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve 12

Alice

I was relieved that Jasper was accompanying Bella on her road trip. I knew Caius and Aro hadn't forgotten about Bella, they just had other things on their mind for now. Marcus was uncomfortable, he wanted to leave Volterra and he knew he couldn't do it while Chelsea kept him captive. He worried for my safety too even though I'd explained that I would see any action Aro tried against us. I felt so sorry for Marcus, he had been so unhappy for centuries, living with his first wife's murderer and unable to do anything about it. Although I promised him we would get away from Volterra eventually he was sceptical. He found it hard to trust anyone, even me, and for that reason I needed to work very slowly, proving to him that I was on his side here in a city full of enemies. I hated Volterra but there was no way out yet and I wouldn't leave Marcus alone any more. How he had survived so long was a mystery to me, I felt his pain, his emotional sorrow and did my best to alleviate it. I refused to join the other wives and because I always knew what Aro was plotting I could stay one step ahead of him. Caius was easier to deal with, he just wanted the brothers to get along and keep our world in balance although his methods were a little barbaric at times. I thought about Bella and Jasper sometimes, our fate was tied up in theirs but I couldn't force it, they had to find their own salvation. Fate had a nasty way of biting you on the ass if you interfered too much so I had just given them a gentle push.

Bella

Jasper ordered for both of us although he just pushed his food around on the plate while I was ravenous. Travelling always made me hungry and I even picked a few bits of salad off his plate to his amusement. It was nice, I felt like half of a couple having a relaxing meal out. Edward had always made such a big thing of it if I wanted to go out to eat. He would sit with a drink in front of him and watch as I ate making me really self-conscious. Jasper on the other hand seemed to fit right in, he didn't eat but he had the appearance of someone enjoying their meal and kept up an intelligent conversation not waiting for me to hurry up so we could get out of the restaurant. He even ordered a dessert for me and laughed as I tried to eat without getting cream on my chin. When I did he leaned over very naturally and wiped it off with a napkin. I liked Jasper more the longer we spent together.

After we finished he took my hand again and we went to a nearby hotel, I had protested at the cost but Jasper insisted it was his payment towards fuel costs,

"Dinner and a hotel?"

"Fuel is expensive"

He smiled as he said it and once more I was really glad he was with me. Booking in he escorted me to my room then turned at the door,

"I'm going to hunt Bella, have a good nights sleep"

He kissed me on the cheek and then walked slowly to the elevator and was swallowed up by it. I suddenly felt very lonely, I wanted to call him back but that would be selfish, he needed to hunt and I needed to sleep so I went inside with my bag and filled the tub with hot water and bubbles then relaxed in there until the water was too cold. Putting on my old sweats and climbing into bed I opened a book but I couldn't read, my mind was full of images of my companion, his profile as he drove, his smile, his devastating accent when he let it thicken, the kiss on my cheek. Where was this going? Did I fancy Jasper? Of course, a woman would have to be dead not to, did I hope that he was attracted to me?...well did I? I guess my silence was answer enough. So what to do about it, I didn't want to make him run, the thought of spending the rest of this journey alone made me shudder now. I guess I'd just have to see what happened naturally. I didn't sleep well and in the morning I felt horrible but I showered and went down to reception and there he was sitting in one of the easy chairs reading the paper but he looked up and smiled as he heard me. The smile stopped a little short and he came over to me,

"What's wrong Bella? You are so pale."

I didn't sleep very well"

"Something wrong with the room?"

"No, something wrong with me, all the excitement of leaving Forks I guess. Will you drive today?"

"Sure but breakfast first."

He led me protesting back to the restaurant where he ordered pancakes for me and a large coffee"

"I see you know my poison of choice"

He laughed,

"Yes you like your caffeine shot"

Jasper

I watched Bella from the corner of my eye as I drove, she still looked too pale for my liking, she'd always looked more like one of us than a human but this pallor worried me. She leaned against me and fell asleep as I drove and I had to wake her for lunch. She looked much better and was back to her usual self by the time we started off again but still let me drive. This time she put the radio on and found a country station,

"Do you mind?"

I shook my head,

"Your truck, your radio. Anyway I prefer this to the modern stuff, it reminds me of home"

"Tell me about your home Jasper. About your human life if you don't mind."

I spent the next three hours telling her about my boyhood, my family and the farm we had, finishing with my joining the Confederate Army just as we came into town and I saw a motel.

"That's it for today Miss Bella. I think a walk and dinner is in order."

"Just as you say Master Jasper."

Bella

We walked around the town, window shopping and chatting about our likes and dislikes. He found out all about me without even trying. Whereas Edward had grilled me for hours, firing questions like bullets, Jasper asked in conversation but of course he never forgot anything so when we went into a restaurant for dinner he ordered garlic mushrooms as a starter which I found really funny. He looked at me confused,

"OK You said you liked them, let me in on the joke"

"I just thought it was funny, my vampire boyfriend ordering me garlic...Whoops sorry!"

What a fool! What made me say that? I felt myself going red with embarrassment. He leaned over with a sigh and took my hand,

"Bella, stop worrying. Its fine, I guess in a way I am. I'm a friend and a boy, if only loosely."

He made me feel better and I forgot my slip before we left the restaurant and headed back to the motel. He opened the room door and handed me the key,

"Are you hunting again?"

"Purely a precaution Bella. There are plenty of woods close by so it won't be a problem. Sleep well."

I waited and sure enough he kissed me on the cheek before disappearing into the darkness and again as soon as he was gone I missed him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

I unpacked my sweats and took a quick shower then climbed into bed with my book again but again I didn't read it, Jasper filled my thoughts again. I had no idea why he was affecting me so much but I missed him as soon as he was out of sight. I dreaded the very idea of our journey ending, would I ever see him again? I doubted it and that really upset me. I hadn't thought of Edward or Jake since I left Forks which was a good thing but the space in my head they had filled now had a new occupant, Jasper Hale. My sleep was interrupted time after time as every sound woke me, I sat up hoping it would be him but the room was empty every time and by morning I looked like death warmed up! He called for me at 8.30 and took me straight over to the café across the road for breakfast, this time scrambled eggs and wheat germ toast. I drank my coffee and his orange juice to wash the toast down them handed him the keys.

"Are you OK Bella?"

I nodded,

"Didn't sleep well again. Noises woke me up."

"Noises?"

He sounded worried,

"Car doors, traffic, the usual stuff"

He nodded and I fell asleep on his shoulder again, and again he woke me up for lunch. As I was eating I saw he was working himself up to say something,

"You're leaving aren't you?"

I blurted the question out and he looked taken aback,

"Leaving? No. I hadn't planned to but I did want to ask you something and I need your word that you'll answer me honestly"

I put my fork down and looked at him seriously,

"OK I promise"

"This problem with sleeping, is it because of me?"

I nearly choked on my food,

"Because of you? What do you mean?"

"Is my presence disturbing you? I mean are you afraid of me?"

I took a deep breath,

"I'm not afraid of you but I think you know that."

He shrugged,

"You confuse me Bella Swan. I'm not sure what I read in your emotions but you didn't answer my question."

"Well you asked for honesty so here goes. I guess I'm worried about getting to Florida"

"Worried? I thought that was your plan, to go there?"

"It was, it is. This is embarrassing but...I'm not looking forward to you saying goodbye."

The last came out in a tumble of garbled sounds but I think he got the idea because he took my hand again.

"I'm here for as long as you feel comfortable with my presence."

"Then you could be here for a very long time Jasper Hale"

He laughed,

"You'll get fed up with my company I guarantee."

"We'll see."

Jasper

Bella drove this afternoon and I missed her head on my shoulder, I was becoming very attached to this human, the only one who wasn't afraid of me. I remembered Alice's words again. She thought Bella needed protection but she hadn't told me why or who from. I was working blind but it was work I was happy with. The only thing that worried me was her broken sleep, humans needed their sleep and Bella was losing out for some reason. I was sure she hadn't lied to me but I was equally sure that she hadn't told me everything. We sang along to country songs and talked about our favourite singers agreeing on Clay Walker but disagreeing on Garth Brooks, she liked him but I felt he was a little too commercial for my liking. It was nice to find someone who didn't take things too seriously and we laughed a lot which was good for both of us. That night Bella went to ring her father while I ordered dinner and when she came back she wasn't smiling,

"Problem Bella?"

"Sort of. Charlie knows you're with me and he was upset I hadn't told him."

"Who told him? No let me guess, Edward?"

"Yes but how he knew is beyond me, unless he's following us."

"No I don't think anyone is following us. It's probably a shot in the dark and you responded. What did he say?"

"He didn't think you were suitable company for a young woman travelling alone."

"Did he say why?"

"No I think it would be the same whoever I was with. I'm glad you're with me though."

"Anything for a lady."

Bella

Jasper once more walked me to my room, a small hotel this time and handed me the key,

"Hunting?"

He nodded but I wasn't sure I believed him. I almost asked him to stay but hesitated just too long and he was gone. This night followed the same pattern as I thought about the conversation with Charlie, as soon as he picked up I knew something was wrong, he sounded angry,

"Hi dad, just to let you know I'm still OK and I've stopped for the night".

"Yeah well I guess I shouldn't be worrying too much as you aren't travelling alone."

"What?"

"I hear you have company Bella."

"Oh, who told you?"

"Does it matter? Who is he?"

"It's Jasper Hale. He was travelling south too so he's sharing the driving with me."

"Is that all he's sharing?"

I was stunned by the question and didn't answer.

"His brother is quite upset Bella and I don't blame him. Is that why you broke off the engagement?"

"No, it's not like that dad"

"Yeah well I guess its none of my business anyway, you're an adult now, you make your own decisions. Just be careful Bella."

I cut the call short cursing Edward Cullen. Even now he wouldn't leave me in peace. I dreamed of him pursuing me across our meadow with Jake and although they couldn't catch me nor could I escape them. When I woke up I was exhausted and I must have been late getting up because Jasper was knocking on my door,

"Bella are you OK?"

I opened the door not caring that I was still in my sweats,

"Hi Jasper. Sorry I'm running late, come in"

He came in and took my hands looking into my face,

"Bella what's wrong? Is it your dad? Do you want to go back?"

I shook my head but I was so tired and so stressed that I started to cry and he pulled me in for a hug. He stroked my hair and calmed me using his gift until I could speak coherently again.

Pulling me down beside him on the edge of the bed he tipped my chin up to look into my eyes,

"What's wrong Bella? I don't like to see you this way."

"I'm sorry. I had a bad dream last night and it kept waking me up, I'm so tired, I'm fed up with everyone telling me what's best for me, Edward, Jake and now Charlie. I just want to get away from everyone, I'd like to run away where no one knows me, find somewhere peaceful and isolated where no one can see me or tell me what to do, who to see. I'm sick of being someone's doll or baby. I'm a woman and I need my space."

My voice got a little hysterical and then I felt embarrassed,

"I'm sorry Jasper, I shouldn't take things out on you. You're the only person who's never tried to tell me what to do. Did you know that? Everyone thinks they know what's best for me and I'm sick of it."

I dried my eyes on my sleeve and took a few breaths to calm myself, enjoying the feel of his arms keeping me safe.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Bella

We were really late leaving by the time I got my act together and had breakfast which Jasper had insisted on and he drove but there was something on his mind and I wondered if my crying jag had made him realize I was a crazy girl he wanted to get away from. In the end I couldn't keep quiet any longer,

"You're thinking of leaving aren't you?"

He shook his head,

"No I already told you that Bella. I'm just thinking, when we stop for dinner I'd like to talk to you."

That sounded ominous but there was nothing I could do about it so I sat looking out the windscreen until he pulled onto a small motel with a café attached and opening my door pulled me out into the cool evening air. I shivered and he draped his jacket around my shoulders,

"My jacket's in the back"

"Would you prefer me to get it?"

"No, I was just saying"

He pulled me close and squeezed me,

"You eat then you and I are going to have a frank discussion."

Well that spoilt my appetite straight away but he insisted I eat something so I forced down pizza and some ice cream then he walked me to my room but instead of handing me the key as normal he opened the door and followed me in closing it behind him.

Jasper

Things were getting out of hand, Bella was drowning in everyone's expectations for her so I was going to offer an alternative. She was very tense so I sat her in the chair and knelt beside her,

"Bella please calm down. I'm not leaving you and I'm not going to tell you what to do I'd just like to offer you something of an alternative"

She looked at me and I noticed her hands were shaking,

"Bella, I heard what you said earlier about everyone wanting to run your life and move you around to suit them and I wondered if perhaps you would like a rest. You said you wanted to get away from everybody and everything, did you mean that?"

She nodded her eyes full of tears and panic,

"Bella, I have a house in the Shoshone National Forest and I'd like to offer you the use of it, there is no one around so you'll have your peace and solitude and you can stay as long as you like."

Bella

I heard Jaspers words but I didn't understand, why would he offer me his house and did he really think I wanted to be so far from civilization on my own. I didn't think I could cope but I had no idea how to explain things.

"Jasper thank you for the offer, I'm really grateful but I don't think I could cope on my own somewhere like that"

I leaned forward and lay my head on his shoulder the tears starting once more. He held me close,

"Come on darlin'"

He got up pulling me with him and lifting me up before laying me in the bed and joining me, pulling me back into his arms and hushing me, comforting me with his touch. I felt so tired, so confused, and so angry with everyone trying to run my life that I closed my eyes and I must have fallen asleep. It was light when I woke up and I was still in Jaspers embrace. I was so embarrassed and I pulled free running into the bathroom and shutting myself in.

I heard a knock on the door and his voice very quiet,

"Bella open the door please."

He waited as I looked at myself in the mirror, the word wreck sprung to mind and I grabbed my toothbrush,

"Bella please."

I swilled my face with warm water and brushed my hair then opened the door to him. He looked at my face and shook his head,

"I need you to tell me what's wrong. I have no idea what I did wrong but I would like you to tell me."

"You didn't do anything Jasper. Its me, I'm a wreck, I didn't realize how stressed I was until I spoke to Charlie on the phone. It really upset me. Then you come flying in like my saviour and offer me a safe haven, why Jasper? Why do you care about me? I'm nothing to you."

"Yes you are Bella, you are a friend, one of too few I have, and I want to help you as you helped me."

"It's very kind of you Jasper but I don't think I could cope alone somewhere like that."

"Alone? Oh I see. No Bella, I didn't expect you to stay there on your own, I thought maybe you'd allow me to help you. There's plenty of room in the house so you can have all the space you want and if you want some company then I'm available."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Would you do it for me?"

"Of course. I wanted to see if there was anything I could do when Alice left but Edward wouldn't let me see you."

"So, would you like to go to Florida or my place?"

Jasper

I waited with bated breath for her answer, suddenly it was very important to me that Bella agreed to go with me and that concerned me but I would think about it later.

"Jasper I think I'd like to go to with you, if you're sure."

My relief was palpable,

"OK You get some sleep and I'll sort things out, I think we should maybe fly, it's a long way to drive and I think you need the peace sooner rather than later."

"Are you leaving?"

I looked at her puzzled,

"I thought maybe you'd like to rest and I have some calls to make."

"You can phone from here can't you?"

"Sure, if you like"

I wasn't sure why she was so worried about me leaving, I was always happy to be in her company.

Bella

Now the floodgates had opened I couldn't bear to be alone and I just hoped Jasper wouldn't get fed up with the clingy human too quickly. I lay down facing him and watched as he picked up the phone and started making calls. He really was drop dead gorgeous and I enjoyed watching him while he was unaware but his voice was so soothing my eyes started to close and before I knew it I was asleep. This time my dreams were pleasant, I imagined the house in the forest, the surroundings, but most of all being alone and isolated with Jasper Hale. With a full heart and churning stomach I realized I had fallen for Jasper, and fallen hard. If I were going with him perhaps I should confess then he could change his mind before things got out of hand but how? Just blurting out Jasper I'm in love with you seemed a little extreme and as soon as I looked into his face my tongue would freeze and my brain turn to mush so I needed to think about it first. In my dreams it was so easy, I would tell him how I felt and he would take me in his arms again and kiss me passionately and then...well the rest was a little on the x rated side but hey...I'm a woman with needs! In reality he would probably drop me off at the nearest airport and run at vampire speed as far as he could go without getting his feet wet, or maybe even further, that was the way my luck ran with guys! Still it was my dream so I chose the former and just hoped I didn't talk in my sleep!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jasper

I'd arranged for us to fly up only because I thought Bella needed peace and quiet more than a road trip, I would have happily spent the next year driving around the country with her by my side. It had hit me the other day that I was in love with her and that was a real problem, how could I expect her to love me? Her former boyfriends brother. The trouble was I couldn't just turn it off and Alice had charged me with keeping her safe, which was another reason to go to the house. There it would be easier to see danger coming although what kind of danger Bella might face I didn't know. There was always the Volturi but was anyone else looking for her? I guess Charlie would if she went missing, especially now Edward had told him that she was travelling with me. What and how she told him where she was going I didn't know but she was an adult and as such could decide for herself. She should ring Renee too or she would start panicking when her daughter didn't appear as expected. It was the one thing I didn't miss about a family, having to keep in touch and be tracked by them! Having said that I would give anything to have a family of my own, brothers and sisters, parents, a wife, maybe even children, all things I had been denied by Maria's bite.

When Bella woke up she looked more rested and she had been peaceful during the night as I watched her, Edward was right it was fascinating watching her as she slept and I hoped to do it more often if she hadn't changed her mind about going. She got up peering at me shyly then went through to the bathroom, perhaps I should have left but it was nice to see her smile at me. She seemed a little tense and I wasn't sure if it was embarrassment at my being here when she got up or something else but she would let me know in her own time I was sure. I went out while she showered and got dressed getting her breakfast to take away so we could talk while she ate in privacy. When I knocked, her "Come in" sounded cheerful enough and again she smiled although there was a certain concern in her eyes.

"Are you OK Bella? Its fine if you've changed your mind, no pressure."

She opened the bag and pulled out a warm bagel biting into it as she put the other one and the large coffee on the coffee table and then looked up at me. She was trying to decide something so I waited patiently just enjoying watching her.

Bella

I got dressed quickly while Jasper went out to get breakfast and scraped my wet hair back into a pony tail for ease. The smell of warm bagels and hot coffee reminded me I was hungry and I started to eat to give myself time to make a decision. He thought I was regretting my decision to go with him to his house which couldn't be further from the truth. I couldn't wait to get there and know we would be alone for days or maybe even weeks. Then he broke into my reverie,

"Have you decided what to tell your parents if you come with me?"

That stopped me, I hadn't thought about that, they wouldn't be happy but it was my life, my decisions and I was an adult.

"I'll tell them the truth."

"Really, and what's that? A crazy vampire is kidnapping you and taking you to his house in the forest as a captive"

I laughed at his joke but then I wondered if perhaps I should just tell him the truth before I told them. I cleared my throat and took a sip of hot coffee burning my tongue. Then before I could chicken out I spoke,

"Jasper I think I should be entirely honest with you. I really want to go with you"

"But?"

"No but, I just think I should tell you why, well probably the main reason anyway, although a chance to unwind away from any demands on me is enticing enough on its own. The main reason is...I think I've fallen in love with you"

The last words came out garbled and I closed my eyes waiting for the hammer to fall and smash all my dreams. It was very silent for a few minutes and I wondered if he'd escaped out the window or something, that would be about right then I hear his voice and it was much closer than I expected causing me to swallow hard and open my eyes reflexively. His face was inches from mine and wore a strange expression,

"Are you sure Bella? It's important to me that you are really sure about that."

I nodded unable to tear my eyes away from his which seemed darker than normal and I wondered if he were thirsty.

With my nod he smiled and put his hands on my cheeks pulling me close and kissing me very carefully on the lips before dropping his hands to his side and sitting back on his heels.

"I've wondered what that would feel like for a while now and I wasn't disappointed Bella."

"You've wanted to kiss me?"

"Yes, even before you broke up with Edward I wondered, but Alice and I were still together although I knew she was getting ready to leave. Can I tell you something Bella?"

I nodded

"Alice asked me to look after you, it was the last thing she said to me and I think she knew I was attracted to you. Maybe she even saw us together as we are now, on the very edge of something. I want you to be mine, I want to know that no other man will ever touch you or kiss you, that you will never look at another the way you are looking at me right now. Is that wrong? Will that make you want to run away because I don't think I could bear anything less than total commitment. Its something I've been seeking all my life, human and vampire and I think I've found it. Have I? Am I right?"

Jasper

I waited, unsure if Bella was about to make me the happiest man on the planet or the most miserable. I knew my words might sound like Edward's attitude that had been the cause of their break up but I had to be honest with her, it was all or nothing, I couldn't continue any other way. She got up and I wondered if she was getting ready to leave but she went to her case and opened it delving inside and coming out with a present still wrapped in birthday paper and something that shone in her other hand then came back and sat down again.

"You said Alice told you to look after me and you thought she knew about us?"

"Yes"

"Well if she did then I think I can find out now."

She opened the locket she had been looking at in her hand, the one Rose had given Bella at the fateful birthday party and she smiled,

"I always thought it odd that Rose should give me a locket but I never opened it because I thought Alice had bought it for me and put a picture of Edward in it but I was wrong, look"

She held it open in her hand and I looked in surprise, inside was a photograph and a lock of hair but not Edward, it was me. Alice had known and left her blessing for us to find. Then she pulled the paper off the gift and smiled again, it was a card with a gold heart on the front which she opened and read the words inside,

Bella, I put into your care Jasper's heart, cherish it, protect it and give him everything I couldn't. He is your mate and if you are reading this then I was right and you two are together at last. Love Alice.

PS Beware of the Volturi, they will come for you eventually but you have the power to protect yourself. Whether you have more will be down to you.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bella

I put the card down beside the locket and he took me in his arms pulling me close and kissing me again. Somehow it felt right, comfortable and safe. Alice had seen this and it hadn't upset her, she knew she was leaving and she knew we would find each other and her blessing. The warning about the Volturi wasn't necessary though, I hadn't forgotten about Jane's warning or Aro's greedy hands. I could protect myself because I had against Aro's intrusion to my thoughts and Jane's attempt to bring me to my knees with her gift. As for protecting others I didn't understand what she was saying, could I protect others or was she telling me I may be able to at some time in the future. As I had no idea how I was protecting myself I guess she was thinking of my gift which would be more powerful if I became a vampire too. For now I was just happy to be in Jasper's arms but then he pulled back and smiled again.

"I guess this means you are ready to go home?"

I nodded, it sounded good to me.

"Then I think you need to speak to your parents or Charlie will come hunting me down."

I nodded and he handed me the phone,

"You've got half an hour then we need to leave. I'll give you some peace and privacy. I'm going to hunt quickly."

As soon as he was gone I missed him even more but taking a deep breath and pulling my courage up from where it had sunk, somewhere on the floor, I rang Charlie.

"Bella, hows it going? Still travelling with the Cullen boy?"

"Its Hale dad, Jasper Hale, and yes I am as a matter of fact. I'm not going to Renee's so I thought I should let you know."

"Really? Where are you going then? Somewhere with Jasper Hale I suppose."

"Yes, we're going to his place for a while."

"I see, you think its wise after what happened with Edward Cullen? You don't know this guy very well Bella, he could just be after one thing"

"Well if he is he'll be disappointed won't he. No dad, I know him well enough and its my life. I'm not a kid any more I have to lead my life the way I think works for me."

"Well it sounds like you made your mind up. How long will you be there?"

"I don't know."

"You need a job Bella, a career, or college, something. Don't end up like your mother, drifting from one dead-end to another, you've got brains, use them."

"Thanks dad. I will and I'll ring you again soon"

"You're not going to tell me where you're going?"

"No, not yet. Bye dad"

I put the phone down before he could start a lecture on sleeping with strange men! Now I had my mother to contend with and I had no idea how she would view my actions.

The phone rang so long I thought she was out but then she answered and I realized she'd been asleep,

"Oh Bella hi, how's your road trip going? Met any hot guys on your travels?"

"That's why I'm ringing mum. I'm not coming to visit, at least not yet."

"Oh why?"

"I didn't tell you but I'm not travelling alone, Edward's brother Jasper is with me"

"Now Edward I could have guessed but his brother? What's going on? Did you break up with Edward because of his brother?"

"No, he started out as a companion, he's headed south too or he was but things changed. I'm going to his place with him"

"He has a place of his own? How old is he Bella?"

"He's nineteen, it's the place his parents left him. He's an orphan."

"Oh, what does Charlie say?"

"He's not happy"

"I didn't think so, are you sure about this Bella? I really think you should take your time. Get some distance from Edward before you jump into another relationship. Don't forget you have no idea where you are going yet, no college, no job. Is he supporting you?"

"I guess so."

"Then be careful what he wants in return. He might get you to his place somewhere isolated and you could be forced to do anything"

"Mum, I know him"

"No Bella you think you do. It's not the sane at all. He could be...well anything."

"Yes I will be careful and I promise to keep in touch"

"Make sure you do. You have no idea what you want to do with your life yet, you're far too young."

"You were my age when you married Charlie mum"

"Yes and see what happened there. Still you'll do what you want so I'm wasting my breath. Please take care Bella. Don't make the mistakes I did."

"I won't mum. I'll speak to you again soon."

I put the phone down with relief, all the hard work done or at least I hoped so, then my cell phone went off again, Charlie or Renee? I came down on the side of Charlie but I was wrong, way off base.

"Bella?"

"Carlisle? Hello"

"I wanted to speak to you. Are you alone?"

"Yes, why?"

"Charlie just rang me, most upset because you are going off with Jasper. Is this true?"

"Jasper is with me yes."

"Is he responsible for your leaving Edward?"

"No that was down to Edward's behaviour. Jasper was just going in the same direction so we started to travel together."

"Yet now you are going to his place to stay with him. Remember what he is Bella and remember you are a human. If he slips there will be no one there to save you this time and Edward is distraught, he thinks Jasper stole you."

"Well you can tell him from me that his behaviour caused the rift not Jasper and please don't upset Charlie, that wont help."

"Very well Bella but please be careful"

As I put the phone down I realized Jasper was back and he looked concerned,

"That was Carlisle?"

"Yes Charlie rang him after I spoke to him. He wanted the low down on you I assume."

"What did Carlisle want?"

"To warn me to be careful and to tell me Edward is heartbroken because you poached his girlfriend."

"Did anything he said make a difference?"

"No, did you expect it to?"

"I hoped not. Are you ready to go? You can tell me about Charlie and Renee on the flight."

I thought about what everyone had said as we drove to the airport, it seemed no one had asked me how I felt about things. Everyone seemed to assume I was being blindly led by the nose yet again as if I didn't have a will or brain of my own and that annoyed me.

"Jasper. Do I look stupid?"

He smiled,

"No, why?"

"Then why does everyone assume I don't have a brain or any decision making skills? I'm getting sick of everyone thinking they know what's best for me. I can make my own decisions."

"Good, then you can decide whether we go straight to the house or if you'd like a few days in Cody first? Maybe you'd better get in a few supplies"

"Like food maybe?"

"Unless you like bear or elk"

"On the hoof or paw? No thanks. How about a day in Cody for shopping?"

"Just as you like"

"The solitude is sounding better every day."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jasper

During the flight Bella unburdened her anger at being seen as someone without a brain or decision-making mechanism and I understood her anger. She was very intelligent and made her own choices depending on how she felt. I understood her father being concerned but she was now an adult and free to make her own choices. The one call that annoyed me was the one from Carlisle because I knew Edward was behind it but too much of a coward to speak to her himself. She must have felt my anger because she stopped mid sentence and took my hand,

"He's not worth it you know"

"Who?"

"Edward, that's what annoys you isn't it?"

"I guess so. Like you Bella, everyone thinks they know me better than I do. Everyone assumes I'm out of control and dangerous. Even Carlisle and I thought he was on my side."

"I think Carlisle's problem is that he wears blinkers where Edward is concerned, he comes first every time and because Edward is upset and jealous Carlisle is trying to get me back."

"Would you go back? I mean can you think of anything that would make you go back to Edward?"

"You mean can I see a scenario when I would leave you? No, especially not for Edward, he's a child Jasper, terrified someone else might want to play with his toys."

"A toy? I never envisaged you as a toy but its apt. Edward never grew up because he never had to. All his life he's been shielded and cosseted, by his mother and then by Carlisle and Esme. I don't think they even realize what they've done to him."

Bella

When we touched down it was dark and cold so we got a taxi to a nearby hotel and while Jasper booked us in I checked my phone, there were several messages, from Charlie, Renee, and Edward, what did he want? Upset that Carlisle didn't get through to me? I'd listen with Jasper when we got to our room but while the bell boy took the cases up Jasper led me into the small hotel restaurant for dinner. I wasn't very hungry I was tired, annoyed by the thought of messages from Edward, but mainly excited about my adventure which to me had just begun. I found myself eating more than I'd imagined because I was busy listening to Jasper telling me how he'd found the house as a ruin many years ago and done it up himself.

"It's not much Bella but I like it and I hope you will too. If not we can rent somewhere"

When I finished we went up to our room and I sat in the chair with him at my feet his head on my lap as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Since we had declared ourselves things had shifted, everything seemed comfortable between us. Then I told him about the messages and he tensed so I soothed him by stroking his hair,

"I thought we might listen to them together, it will be about you anyway."

He nodded and sat up as I hit the button to retrieve my messages. The one from Charlie merely asked if I would give him contact details when "you get round to thinking of me and the worry I feel about you somewhere with the Hale guy." I was too tired to let this bother me so I just laughed and deleted it. The next was from Renee and I really should have checked it first, it would have avoided my blushes!

"Bella honey I'm not going to lecture you about going off with a hot date but please be careful. Make sure you use protection and don't let him do anything you aren't comfortable with. I remember your father saying he'd given you pepper spray, the only good thing he ever did, keep it with you and use it if you need to, then dial 911 get a knife out of the kitchen and run. Make a much noise as you can. Other than that, have fun."

I waited for Jasper to comment but he just nodded, I think he was agreeing with her, pepper spray against a vampire? not a hope or of running, and I'd probably cut my finger off grabbing a knife!

I was more concerned when the message from Edward started, even hearing his voice made me tense up.

"Bella I just found out from Carlisle that you are shacked up somewhere with Jasper. Are you out of your mind? Remember what he is, what he did to you, to us. Even Alice decided enough was enough. Please don't do this, I hate to think of you in that animals arms. I know I upset you with my jealousy but sleeping with Jasper Hale is over the top as punishment. Ring me as soon as you can and I'll come fetch you, in the meantime try not to upset him, keep him calm and you'll be safe. I love you Bella."

This time there was a response but not the one I expected, the laughter didn't come but anger did, not anger at what he'd said about Jasper but angry at the slur against me.

"Does that idiot really think you would stoop so low as to sleep with me to make him jealous? He hasn't the faintest idea. How dare he."

I kissed the top of his head.

"Jasper, he's trying to bluff his way back to me. He thinks he can frighten me or make you feel like a heel for stealing me away. Its laughable, don't get mad please."

He looked up at me ruefully,

"I wish I was as even-tempered as you Bella, at present I want to find Edward and smash his stupid smug face in"

I leaned in and kissed him,

"That would be playing right into his hands. See Bella. The animal is attacking, I warned you."

"Did nothing he said make any impression on you?"

"No, why? Should it?"

"You've never been afraid of me have you Bella?"

"No, because I see what the others miss."

"And what's that?"

"The noble man beneath the façade"

"Noble? That's something to live up to."

"You have nothing to live up to in my eyes"

Getting up he stretched again and I smiled,

"What?"

"You really fit in don't you? I noticed you do that before, just as the humans would."

"Oh right. It becomes second nature after a while. All the small things that humans do without noticing but notice their absence in others. It's vital to appear as normal as everyone else."

I got up too,

"Well I'm shattered so if you don't mind I think I'll shower and go to bed, read my book for a while"

He nodded and moved to the door,

"Freeze Mister, where are you going? You hunted already"

"I just thought you might feel more comfortable if I went while you got ready for bed."

"Jasper its going to be very awkward at your place if every night you have to go skulking about the trees while I shower and get ready for bed. Why don't you sit down and relax? I won't be long, then its all yours."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Jasper

I watched as Bella got her stuff together and went into the bathroom and as soon as I heard the shower I took my cell phone out and rang the house,

"Cullen residence Carlisle Cullen speaking"

"Carlisle is Edward there?"

"Jasper? Is everything alright?"

"Yes Carlisle I haven't feasted on Bella yet if that's what you mean and you had your go at warning her earlier I hear."

"She told you? Well I thought she should know what she's letting herself in for. You have to admit you aren't the safest person for her to be with."

"And Edward is I take it?"

"Well he has less chance of slipping up shall we say and we're all very fond of Bella. We'd hate for anything to happen to her."

"You've made your point Carlisle. Is Edward there?"

"Yes. Just a minute"

I waited hoping to get the conversation over before Bella came out of the shower and heard.

"What do you want Jasper?"

"To thank you for the message you left Bella"

"You heard it? Well I don't regret what I said."

"Really? It was quite insulting to Bella you know."

"Oh, and how do you work that out?"

"Implying that she would sleep with me just to hurt you. It makes her out to be loose moralled and I don't appreciate that."

"Why? Think you'll get brownie points for defending her honour?"

"I don't play games Edward, I never have and I never will but if you speak of her again like that I will come back and rip your filthy tongue right out of your head.

I didn't hear his reply because a dripping feminine hand came over my shoulder and took the phone from me,

"Edward, drop dead"

She handed the phone to me and I shut it off turning to look at her standing there in a towel and nothing else. She stared at me and shook her finger,

"You skulk around behind my back and I'll kick your butt too."

Then she turned and walked leisurely back into the bathroom. I couldn't help a smile, she was really coming into her own since leaving Forks. I liked this Bella even more than the old one, she was taking control of her life and that suited her much better. A few minutes later she came out in her old sweats looking down ruefully,

"If I'd known I would be sharing a room with a handsome guy I would have chosen my nightwear with more care."

"You look beautiful to me in any case. May I kiss you goodnight or do you have the pepper spray secreted about your person?"

"You may and I don't. Besides it doesn't work on vampires."

"Really and how do you know that?"

"I used it on James in Phoenix, hopeless, it just upset him."

"I think the fact the fragile human was trying to hurt him annoyed more."

I kissed her then went to sit in the chair while she climbed into bed and sat looking at me,

"Jasper, what do you normally do at night if you aren't hunting?"

"I read, use the computer, or write, or play on the games console with Emmett if he's looking for an adversary for Modern Warfare or whatever his latest game is."

"Do you enjoy playing with Emmett?"

"Yes I like him, we are just competitive enough to make things interesting."

"Who usually wins?"

"I guess I do, but only because I'm better at tactics."

"And you write?"

"Yes. I'm writing a history of the Civil War. Mainly because the ones in the books are so hopelessly wrong. I was there and I know."

"Will you publish it when its finished?"

"I don't know, possibly."

"And what do you read?"

"History books mostly or philosophy although I think a lot of that is rubbish too. When you've lived as long as I have you see things differently."

"If you had to give two lessons you've learned by being alive so long what would they be?"

He laughed,

"So the easy questions first eh? I guess, appreciate your friends because they are all that keeps you sane. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer then they can't surprise you."

"And the second?"

"When you find your mate hold on tight and show her how much she means to you all the time."

"Why did you ring Edward? Or I should say why did you ring Edward secretly?"

"I just wanted a quiet word with him. A sort of friendly warning."

"OK I guess, but in future let's do things together."

"Consider me told ma'am"

She seemed to be debating something and I wondered if she'd decided it had been a mistake to invite me to stay in the room with her. I would leave if she wanted me to but I hoped she wouldn't ask. Being close to Bella was like being bathed in warm sunshine and my cold body soaked it up gratefully.

"Jasper?"

"Yes Bella"

"This is really awkward but..."

I waited for the ax to fall,

"It seems kind of stupid you sitting over there with a book and me sitting over here with mine when we could be sitting together reading."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Well I thought perhaps you might consider joining me over here. It would be a little more comfortable for me but I don't know how you feel about it."

"Bella nothing would give me greater pleasure than to join you, if you're sure?"

She patted the mattress at her side and I joined her gratefully. She took my hand a little shyly and we sat together reading until I sensed she was getting sleepy.

"Would you like to lay down now? I can take the chair."

She shook her head putting her book on the cabinet and wriggling until she was laying down with her head on my lap,

"Is this OK? Can you still read?"

"I prefer to watch you if that's OK, but yes I can read."

She closed her eyes and within minutes she was asleep, her emotions evening out as she drifted in sleep. I was amazed by her actions as always, she had no fear of sleeping so close to me in fact she seemed happier the closer we were, she really did seem to be in love with me, for all my faults. I watched her as she dreamed feeling her emotions, whatever she was dreaming about it made her happy and then I heard my name, I was in her dreams too. Thinking about our conversations I realized how much we had learned about each other in a short space of time. She seemed to be able to draw things out of me without even having to try and I just hoped that nothing would spoil our time together but I should have guessed it wouldn't be as easy as it appeared, my life was never easy so why should my luck change now!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Bella

The next morning I didn't feel uneasy when I found I had slept in Jasper's arms, we had reached an understanding of sorts, we were in love so what felt natural was OK. After breakfast we went shopping although I was still uneasy at him paying for everything but he just shrugged it off,

"Bella I have plenty of money, one of the perks of having had a seer as a wife, my investments never fell. You are with me and I'm happy to buy whatever you need so stop arguing and let's shop."

Unlike most men he was happy to hang around while I tried to get as much as I could for as little as possible although I noticed a few of the more expensive items I had put back miraculously reappeared at the cash register. The most important supplies were food for me and I ended up with a trolley piled high, not too much fresh stuff though because the house didn't have a refrigerator or freezer, only a cold store. He also went into a hardware store and came out with gas for lanterns, wicks, candles, flash lights and several other things which he put in the back of the truck we rented and then it was time to go. He offered me another night at the hotel but I was eager to start my adventure and see his house. He warned me it was basic but I didn't care,

"It reminds me of home, the past. Remember when I was young most houses were still without electricity especially in the countryside or running water, the house has a well. Cooking was on a range or over the fire and lighting was lantern or candles. Think you can handle the cave man existence?"

"As long a you're there with me sure. Do you have books?"

"Yes that's one thing I have a good supply of. I like reading."

"And a tub?"

"Well a hip bath but you'll get used to it. There's no plumbing don't forget."

"Ah, what about a toilet?"

"There's an old outside toilet but that's all I'm afraid."

"No snakes or spiders?"

"I'll make sure its free of all creepy crawlies for you."

"Then it'll be fine."

He looked at me rather suspiciously and I guess he really thought I might go screaming down the road in horror when I saw it but actually it was really pretty nestled in among the trees.

I was about to get out as he drew up by the door but he put a hand on mine to stop me,

"What's wrong Jasper?"

"Someone is here."

"How do you know?"

"I can smell them and there's smoke coming out of the chimney."

I groaned, why hadn't I seen that?

"Well I doubt its an enemy, they wouldn't give themselves away like that would they?"

"I think its worse than an enemy Bella, its an old friend and I have to wonder what he's doing here."

"Does he use the place?"

"No, so he's here for a reason."

He sighed,

"Come on, you may as well meet him."

I scrambled out and took Jasper's hand as we walked up the steps to the door. Before Jasper could grab the handle the door flew open and a man stood there with a big grin on his face.

"About fucking time. Where the hell have you been? We've been waiting ages and you don't even have a TV. What kind of place is this?"

"Up to now a Peter free zone, Just the way I like it."

"Well sometimes life is a real bitch. Who's your friend?"

He stood aside so we could go in but his eyes never left me.

"She said you had company but I wasn't expecting a human."

"Who?"

"Her"

He pointed to me and winked,

"Who Peter?"

Jasper sounded exasperated although I thought it was all quite funny.

"Oh...who? I thought you meant who were you with, silly mistake. I had a call from your dear ex Alice."

"Alice rang you? She must have been desperate."

"Hey, I talk you listen or I'm taking my ball home and you can play on your own."

I kept silent but Jasper stood arms folded waiting while I bit my lip to stop myself laughing

"If I were you young lady I would avoid biting through, blood and vampires don't mix"

I nodded and tried to keep a straight face,

"You know I've been here for a week now with no football, no news, not even a fucking computer. Why you insist on living in the dark ages is beyond me, embrace technology."

"Thank you for those words of wisdom Obi Wan, was there anything else you wanted to tell me before I kick your skinny butt out."

"I resent that. My butt is not skinny, it is manly"

The stranger turned round and waggled his rear,

"What do you think young lady?"

"Its Bella and I think its fine."

"Only fine? Oh well you can't win them all"

"Peter, two minutes and you are leaving, head first if necessary"

"Now Bella, I'm going to warn you about The Majors threats, he's a real bully to me. I need protection so if he starts getting physical I shall hide behind you, your rear is also fine."

"Thank you Peter"

"You are more than welcome. At last a woman with manners. As I was saying Major I had a phone call from Alice"

"When?"

"I think the clue was in my earlier statement and I quote "I've been here for a week now". If I was clairvoyant I could have arrived before she told me to come here and I would also have seen you were going to take your time and arrived later but as I'm not I came after she rang and it follows from that the phone call came about a week ago. See, brains as well as a wonderful ass."

Jasper sighed again and ran a hand through his hair,

"Are we ever going to find out what Alice said? Maybe even why she sent you here to plague me?"

"Oh I think so...yes. By the way Bella its very nice to meet you"

He held out his hand as Jasper's arm came up and gripped him round the throat pulling him close,

"Peter, you now have ten seconds or you are going to get a free flying lesson"

"OK" The word was strangled but Jasper let him go. Peter rubbed his throat,

"Tetchy aren't we? Not getting your leg over will do that to a man"

Jasper grabbed for him again but he moved to stand behind me, using me as a human shield.

"Temper, temper, Major. I surrender"

Peter whispered in my ear,

"Bella, you really need to get him in the sack"

I laughed as Jasper groaned and walking past us sat down on the couch leaned back and closed his eyes,

"I'm hoping when I open my eyes again you'll be gone"

"Not a chance Major, I enjoy myself here too much. Besides Bella and I are only just getting acquainted. So Bella how long have you known the miserable sod?"

"A while."

"A while eh? And you still like him?"

"Yes."

"Good, it's about time he found somebody who did, besides me that is. Anyway coming to the reason for my visit"

"At last"

Peter stuck his tongue out then put it back very quickly as Jasper spoke,

"You're going to lose that any second, company or no company, now get on with it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy Thanksgiving to all my readers in the U S A. Jules x**

Chapter Twenty

Bella

Peter sat down on the chair and I went to sit beside Jasper who was now sitting up and took my hand.

"There's trouble brewing Major and Alice is going to need your help to prevent it escalating"

"Alice needs my help? Why didn't she ring me then?"

"Would you have listened to her?"

"Yes"

"Would you have cared about what she said?"

"Probably not"

"I rest my case. Anyway, you and Bella are together I take it?"

"Define together Peter"

He looked at me,

"My friend is a little slow sometimes but I understand the wait is worth it. Not that I have any personal experience you understand"

I shook my head smiling already.

"Now as I was saying Alice rang. Apparently there is trouble in Volterra. Marcus and Alice want out but they can't go because of dear Chelsea. Besides which Aro wants both their gifts."

"I don't see what this has to do with me Peter"

"You will if you shut the fuck up and listen. Please excuse my language Bella but its all he'll listen to. Right now, Aro has his sights set on a new gift, a shield apparently, which would make him just about invincible, Superman, Batman and Captain America all rolled into one. Well a big one I guess with a red and black cape and strange coloured tights with stars and stripes on but anyway...where was I?"

"Close to being de-constructed."

"Is there such a word?"

Jasper moved forward and Peter jumped back in his chair, waggling his finger,

"No, now play nicely Major. Oh yes, the Super vamp, well, if Aro gets control of Super vamp he's got it made, no one can stand against him and the megalomaniac rules OK."

"I take it I'm not this Superhero?"

"No, but you are her sidekick."

Jasper sat forward still holding my hand while I was still trying to make sense of Peters words,

"Bella?"

Peter nodded,

"Complete with cape and tights, mind they'd probably look better on her than Batman, and the cute little shorts..."

"Peter"

Jaspers voice held a hint of a warning

"Right yes, keep on track. According to Alice your pretty little friend here is a shield and not only a shield but an ass kicking, nuclear bomb type of shield. That's why Alice tried to push you two together. Bella will need protection as long as she remains human and Alice thought you could do with some help on the protection detail until you two get around to doing the deed and then changing her."

"Doing the deed?"

My voice was a squeak.

"Well you know what I mean Bella. Once Mr Bird and Mrs Bee share a hive or nest or whatever the fuck they do, you'll want him to change you and then you'll be ready to kick ass and ask questions later."

"Alice has seen all this?"

"I guess so. Kinda weird someone seeing you do it before you even thought about it, or maybe you have...anyway that's beside the point. The thing is that Aro wants Bella and we have to stop him. A bit like Mario and the Princess Peach. Bowser tries to capture her and the Mario Brothers have to kick ass and get her back."

"Mario? Peter I seriously worry about how you spend your leisure time!"

"It's not my leisure time we should be worrying about but yours Major. So as I said we, Luigi and Mario, have to keep the evil Bowser, Aro, from capturing Princess Peach, Bella, get the idea?"

"How does he know Bella is a shield?"

"Just a minute, what did she say?... Oh yeah, apparently Aro already suspected it after meeting her in Volterra before. Well done by the way Bella, one of only about...one, human ever to get out of there alive. You must tell me how you did it one day. Where was I? Aro, yes. He called Eleazor in and put a hypothesis to him, good word eh? And it seems that a human who can guard her mind against a vampire mind reader, make that two, has a 99.99999% chance of being a shield and an extremely powerful one once changed. So Aro is wringing his hands desperate to get them on Bella and cursing the day he let her walk. Bella was on the list for extermination as a human who knows the secret but now she's gone from that list to the top of Demetri's instead."

"Demetri?"

"He's a tracker like James, but better" Jasper explained.

"The best Major, so it won't be long before he's at the door with his pack of hunting guards calling for Bella to accompany him to Italy."

"Can we run from him?

"The short answer to that is yes."

"Why don't I feel secure hearing that Peter?"

"Because my little Princess Peach the long answer is yes you can run from him but you won't get far. He's too good, it's what he does, how he earns his crust, or human I should say I guess."

"Did Alice tell you how to avoid him?"

"Yeah and here's where it gets really good. You have to change Bella and keep her safe until she wakes up."

"It's that simple?"

"Hey turning a human is never simple and don't forget when she wakes up she's as likely to bite us as him. That's what I hate about newborns, they're so fucking unpredictable."

"What if I don't change her or she doesn't want me too?"

"No idea, Alice didn't think that was an issue I guess and looking at you two I see where she was coming from. Mates if ever I saw a pair."

I looked at Jasper, I had wanted Edward to change me and he refused although he insisted he loved me. Would Jasper do the same?

"Peter, Bella and I only just realized how we feel about each other. I can't expect her to give up her life just like that."

"You are offering her an alternative one that's all. Bella do you want to spend the rest of eternity with The Major? Yes or No?"

I hesitated, but only because I was afraid of Jasper's reaction, I wanted him more than I ever had Edward.

"Yes" my voice was quiet but firm.

"Major, do you want to have this ravishing female in your bed for eternity. Yes or no?"

I waited apprehensively,

"Yes"

My heart beat so fast I could hardly breathe,

"Then I don't see the problem, you want her, she wants you. You both know what the other is so get on with it."

"Peter you have the finesse of a bull elephant"

The woman's voice came from the doorway and I turned to see a young woman much like Alice standing there hands on hips.

"Charlotte my darling we don't have time for finesse, we're working to a deadline. The romance shit can come later."

She shook her head and walked over to us,

"Hi Major, long time no see"

She leaned over and kissed him and I felt my hackles rising. He shot me a look and I knew he'd felt my jealousy. Then she held out a hand to me,

"When you stop feeling like you'd prefer to rip my face off we can shake hands. I'm Charlotte, Peter's mate for my sins."

I shook hands with her, still wary.

"What's the deadline?"

"Alice thought a few weeks no more."

"Then Bella gets as long as she needs. I'm not rushing her"

"She's the one Major"

Charlotte sounded very sure of herself.

"Even so. Now I think Bella and I would like some time alone. If you don't mind Peter.

"No problem. I can take my messenger suit off now and become Super Captain, off to hunt."

I watched as the two of them linked hands and ran out without another word. Looking at Jasper I asked,

"Is he always that manic?"

"For Peter that was tame."

"Oh right. What do you think of Alice's warning?"

"I've yet to see her get a prediction like this wrong. She must have been watching the Volturi for some time."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Bella

I guess we had to talk seriously although all I wanted to do was to lay in Jaspers arms and sleep, things were going at such a pace I was worried this Demetri might smash through the doors at any moment and snatch me away before I got a chance to tell Jasper everything.

"Jasper. I know it wasn't the best way of telling you how I felt but I meant what I said to Peter. I do love you and I do want to be with you for always. Now I know I said that to Edward but I didn't feel anything like this. I'm terrified of losing you, of being snatched away before we even get started."

He pulled me close and kissed me over and over,

"I'll never let anyone take you away from me Bella, I waited too long to find you. No one's going to snatch you away from me and we will be together for all time but not yet. We have time, there's no rush to change you, even Alice accepted that."

"OK. But promise me if you don't want to change me you will tell me straight. Not keep making excuses like Edward did."

"I want to change you, I need you by my side but I want you as a human too."

My breath was coming faster now and I could feel the need to have him close growing more and more insistent.

"Jasper, how long will the others be gone?"

"At least a few hours, probably longer if I know Charlotte, she'll distract Peter."

"Then distract me, please"

He looked at me with a smile,

"You sure? Don't rush things just because of what Peter said."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Jasper

I really thought Peter's interruption and Alice's words had ruined everything. I almost expected Bella to want to run and hide but instead she was about to make all my dreams come true. I swept her up in my arms and carried her upstairs to the bedroom hoping it wouldn't be too cold for her human body but as I opened the door I felt the warmth, Charlotte had made the bed and lit a fire in the small hearth. Bella looked round,

"It's a beautiful room."

"You make it more beautiful Bella."

She knelt up on the bed and pulled me to stand close as she undid the buttons on my shirt and pulled it off then ran her hands across my naked torso. I still expected the hiss of disgust as she saw just how scarred my body was despite her having seen it before, but she just smiled and kissed each scar ending up under my jaw,

"Help me Jasper"

I stripped off completely and for the first time my scars didn't seem to be important, it was as if I'd been born with them Bella took so little notice, and then with eager hands I removed her clothes until she lay on the bed shy but eager. I covered her in kisses trying my hardest not to go too fast but craving the feeling of being inside her, of filling her with my semen, making her mine. She pulled me down and rolled us over so I was looking down on her, keeping my weight on my arm, I didn't want to crush her. As her breasts rubbed against my chest I felt myself grow harder still and I found my resolve weakening. When I felt a hand on my groin I couldn't have stopped myself for anything, even death himself. I entered her as gently as I could feeling a resistance that soon disappeared, I was her first and that made it even more special. Whatever happened in the future I would always be her first. She was tight and I found myself moving faster too quickly but I couldn't hold back, especially as I felt her fingers clawing my back pulling me even closer. I felt her climax and it was just too much, I came with her. The feeling was amazing as our orgasms intertwined and magnified each other leaving both of us gasping and weak. Rolling over I took her in my arms again and held her until her body stopped shuddering, kissing every bit of her I could reach unwilling to let her go for a single moment.

"I love you Jazz"

Her words seemed to warm my stone heart and I answered her,

"I love you too Bella. Now you really are mine"

We stayed in bed for the next few hours and Bella didn't seem to notice my cold skin, she traced the scars kissing each one and as she did so they faded from my memory as if those years of fighting were just a nightmare and I was an unmarked young human again with a future and the woman he loved. We made love more slowly this time both of us over the terrible need that had pushed us to such heights so quickly the first time. Bella was dozing as I heard the door open down stairs and Charlotte's warning

"You dare go up those stairs Peter and I'll break both your legs"

"I was only going to make sure Bella was OK. We know what an animal The Major is. Ouch!"

The last accompanied a slap from Charlotte and I had to smile. I'd missed my two friends more than I realized and more importantly they seemed to have taken to Bella, unlike Alice who they both treated with distaste for some reason, still the feeling seemed to be mutual. Getting up without disturbing Bella I went downstairs to the kitchen to heat some water for a wash.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Casanova himself, I hope you behaved like a Southern Gentleman, Major"

I was saved from having to answer by Bella's voice, she had followed me down dressed in one of my old tee shirts that had been left in the drawer.

"He was a typical Southern Gentleman, very "Gone with the Wind."

"Clark Gable? Nah I can't see The Major in that role, now Scarlett O'Hara."

He was out the door in a blur followed closely by Jasper and I saw the two of them disappear into the trees. Turning to Charlotte I smiled,

"Should I be worried about now?"

She shook her head and laughed,

"No, its good to see the Major so relaxed. Its been years since Peter was able to wind him up like this. I could see he wanted to but The Major was too uptight, you may as well know neither of us liked Alice. He never relaxed with her as if scared he might do something she wouldn't like. He seemed happy enough so we left them to it but Peter celebrated when he heard from Alice that they were through. You look relaxed yourself, he's a good man, treat him right and he'll be yours for eternity."

"I sure hope so. For now though I'm starving but the stuff is in the car and my clothes are a bit,...creased."

Charlotte grinned and went out coming back with some boxes and bags and threw me one bag,

"You get washed and dressed in here, I'll go freshen the fire in the bedroom and lounge, give you some privacy"

"Thanks"

"Hot water is in the pan on the range"

I locked the back door just in case the guys came back and had a strip wash then managed to wash my hair over the sink. In all fairness I didn't mind the lack of facilities, the house was so warm and cosy. Getting dressed I notice a few bruises but they were my battle scars and I'd wear them with pride. Even the soreness I could feel would soon fade and it was well worth it. I was so glad I hadn't made love with Edward, I doubted it could have been anywhere near as wonderful.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Alice

I know Peter had reached them and they were warned but something else was happening, Demetri hadn't found them yet and I didn't expect him to for a while yet but Aro wasn't the only one hoping to grab the prize that was Bella. If my plan was to work neither Aro nor Caius could be allowed to touch Bella until she had been bitten by Jasper. She was his mate and the honour should go to him. Caius had sent not a tracker but Felix to find them, along with a few of the guard. Somehow he had more information and was headed disastrously in the right direction. Luckily neither of the brothers dare use Jane or any of the other gifts, for now at least, it would tip their hand. If Jasper and Peter were to be able to fight off Felix and his friends they needed more muscle and I suddenly realized why I had been delving into Emmett's past over the years. I had the inducement he needed to fight the Volturi guard which would mean protecting Bella too as an incidental although I think he would have been happy to protect her in any case, he was very fond of her and he had no idea why she felt so close until now. I rang his cell phone hoping he wasn't out hunting.

"Alice? You OK? It's good to hear from you."

"Emmett I need to talk to you. Are you alone?"

"Yeah Rosie is out with Esme buying curtains or something, why?"

"I have a task for you"

"A task? Like what?"

"I want to tell you a story I only learned a few weeks ago, well only got the proof a few weeks ago. I suspected it a long while ago."

"OK, I'm officially intrigued."

"You don't remember much about your human life do you?"

"Not really no, why?"

"Because I found out your history and its tied in with things happening now"

"OK I'm now confused, tied up with what?"

"Your mother had a brother called David who ran away from home when your mother was still very young, he had a daughter who moved to California and married John Higginbotham, their daughter Renee also ran away from home as a teenager and married a certain Charlie Swan. They in turn had a daughter named Isabella, she's your second cousin."

"Bella is related to me?"

"Yes but that's not all. You were married before you tried to wrestle that bear."

"Yeah I remember her vaguely. She was pretty, not as pretty as Rose but blonde like her and willowy."

"Her name was Amelia. I found out how Amelia died and why you were found by Rose fighting a bear."

"Go on"

"Your house was outside the town, somewhat isolated and when you were out working a vampire came by, it was a vampire who killed your wife. Not a nomad in the strict sense but a vampire on Volturi business."

"Did he have a name?"

"Yes, Felix Volturi. He was one of the guard looking for a rogue vampire causing trouble, Amelia was just in the wrong place. You came back and found her, you were tracking Felix when the bear attacked but I'm hoping you'd like a fresh chance at revenge."

"Revenge? How?"

"Because he's coming for Bella. I wondered if you might like to avenge your wife's death and protect your kin."

"This Felix is coming for Bella? Where is she? I thought she was with Jazz."

"She is but he can't fight so many Emmett, not without help"

"OK, Where are they?"

Emmett

I could hardly believe the chain of coincidences that linked myself to Bella and this Felix. It would be difficult to persuade Rose but I had to do this so when she got back I dragged her out to the garage so we could talk in private.

"What's the matter Emmett, you're hurting my arm"

"Sorry Rose. I spoke to Alice earlier."

"Really? And what did she want?"

"We have to go find Bella and Jazz."

"Bella and Jasper? Why? Don't tell me Edward wants her back still. Does he never learn?"

"No she found out things about me, about my family. You know I was married as a human but I never knew what happened to my wife?"

"Yes."

"Well Alice traced her, well not her, she was murdered by a vampire but Alice found out the name of the vampire, its Felix Volturi. The other thing she found out is that Bella is a cousin, related through my mother's side."

"You are related to Bella?"

"Yeah and Alice told me they need help. Felix is one of the Volturi guard that's coming for Bella."

"So, Alice wants you to go help them?"

"Yes. Look I know you aren't a great fan of Bella but I want your help please Rosie."

She smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug,

"Emmett I'd follow you anywhere you know that and I don't hate Bella. I just think she was going to give up too much too be with Edward. Now they aren't together I don't have a problem with her. When do we leave?"

"Leave? Where are you going?"

We turned to see Esme standing in the doorway,

"You're not leaving us too are you? Am I losing all of you?"

Carlisle

Esme, Emmett, and Rose piled into my study with the tale Alice had told Emmett earlier.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Do? Go see if I can help".

"I see and Esme, what about you?"

"Well Carlisle I think we should help too. We put Bella in danger in the first place so we owe her. Besides I miss my children and if we stay here we lose two more."

"What about Edward? I don't think he'll be anxious to help Jasper or Bella really. After all she broke it off".

"Edward can do what he wants, family sticks together and that means helping Jasper and Bella if they'll let us."

"Very well I'll speak to Edward. You organise the flight. How long do we have?"

"I think we'll rent a plane so we can leave when we're ready."

Edward

There was something going on and I could only understand a part of it. Everyone was so clever at shielding their thoughts from me these days, it was frustrating in the extreme. I had thought of going to Denali for a while on my own and if things didn't become clear soon I would. They'd soon miss me. When Esme told me Carlisle would like a word I thought maybe he had got wind of my nebulous plans and was going to talk me out of my trip.

"Edward, sit down son"

"I take it you know?"

"Know? What exactly?"

"About my plans to go to Denali."

"Oh, when were you going?"

"In a few days, why? I don't have to go if you prefer me to stay here"

"No that's fine Edward. Esme and I are going away with Emmett and Rose for a few weeks in any case."

"Oh, where?"

"Shoshone National Forest"

"Emmett's idea I suppose, hunting?"

"You could say that yes."

"I don't want to go"

"Very well, you'll be going to Denali then?"

"Yes, no one seems to want me here any more and Emmett didn't invite me"

"Maybe he thought you wouldn't want to go."

"Well he's right. In fact I think I 'll leave tomorrow. I'll take the Volvo to the airport."

"Good idea. Well have a good time."

I'd make them see I wasn't bothered if they went off on a little trip of their own. They'd miss me soon enough and I might even have a fling with Tanya or one of her sisters, they were always up for a good time and it would be good to have Eleazar to chat to. They could hide their thoughts from me if they wanted to, I'd catch up with what they'd been up to soon enough.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Bella

I was washed, dressed, and eating breakfast when Jazz and Peter returned both smiling broadly but it was soon to be wiped from their faces when the phone rang. Jazz answered and I saw Peter prick up his ears. Being the only one who couldn't hear the conversation put me at something of a disadvantage but I heard Emmett's name mentioned. When Jazz finished talking he looked at me,

"As you heard that was Emmett, he, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle are on their way here"

"Why?"

"Just to piss us off Bella."

Jasper cut him off,

"We tell Bella the truth, she deserves to know. Not only is Demetri looking for you but some of the Volturi guard, Alice rang Emmett to ask him to help keep you safe"

"Yeah what makes her think that Man mountain can do any better than us?"

"I'll take all the help I can get Peter, Bella is my top priority and if it meant sleeping with a wolf I'd do it to keep her safe"

"Please, just a mental picture of that makes me feel sick, I get your point. When will they arrive?"

"Tonight, and before you ask no Edward isn't with them"

"Thank fuck for that. I can't stand the arrogant prick."

"Why are the guard coming?"

"I think it's a case of fighting over you Bella. Not only Aro but Caius too would like to get his hands on you and your gift."

"And they're coming to help me? Carlisle? I thought he was on Edward's side."

"Carlisle is a fair man and he won't let that get in the way of protecting you, as for Emmett, well you know how he feels about you."

"And Rose? She's just coming because he is?"

"I think Rose has come to terms with your decisions Bella, you might find her more friendly and without Edward she wont be so tense, he always winds her up."

"Yeah I can empathise with that!"

"We know Peter but just for now let's try a little charity shall we? You get on with the Cullens and I promise not to beat you to a pulp."

"OK, I'll behave but only because they're helping Bella. I want it clearly understood as far as I am concerned they are a bunch of ass holes, Emmett excepted."

"Understood"

I had no idea what was going on but everyone was suddenly worried about my safety and I had half the Volturi out for me. Having Jasper beside me was the only reason I wasn't a bumbling wreck. He pulled me close and breathed in deeply,

"You know I'm going to miss your warmth, your human scent, when you become a vampire."

"But you'll love me anyway?"

"Nothing could stop me loving you Bella. You're my mate and nothing can break that bond. We're in it together for all time now."

"Good"

I stretched up and kissed, him hungry for more, but aware of Peter watching with a grin.

"Hey leave something to fight girl. You look like you're trying to eat him."

Jazz stiffened but I just laughed and he relaxed again,

"Don't worry about motor mouth, I'm just going to ignore him"

"Many have tried Bella but thus far none have been successful. I happen to have a degree with honours in driving people crazy."

Jasper

I had hoped for a peaceful time here with just Bella and I but that had sunk without trace the moment Peter opened the door, now the Cullens were coming, but I couldn't complain at their motives. Bella got more nervous as the day wore on although she made a good pretence of reading and then Peter challenged her to a game of chess.

"I didn't know you played chess Peter"

"Well Major its all I could find and how difficult can it be? I can play draughts."

Bella laughed but she'd never played Peter at anything so it could be interesting. He sat listening as she outlined the moves of all the pieces and the general idea of the game then he rubbed his hands together,

"Right, game on"

Charlotte and I watched intrigued as to how long Peter would stick to the rules of the game, about ten minutes was his record, and I didn't think he'd last that long. Sure enough he moved his knight diagonally across the board over various chess pieces and knocked her king over,

"Checkmate"

"Peter, your knight only moves a certain way, I explained that to you."

"Yeah"

"He can't move the way you just did"

"Hey, my knight's still on his square, he just sent his horse to attack."

"The horse is the knight"

"Don't be daft Bella, how can a horse be a knight? It doesn't make sense. I think you're making it up."

"Peter, they are the rules."

"Bloody silly rules. Who made them up? They need their heads examining. I mean look"

He picked up the bishop,

"He's dead for a start, he's got a bloody great axe wound to the head and these"

He picked up the rooks,

"Why the fuck would you call them rooks? Even an ignorant ass hole like me knows they look nothing like birds. They're castles, see, battlements. And we all know castles can't move so they're out"

He took the four rooks and threw them into the corner,

"Now we can play properly, just remember Bella the horses go where they like, unless the knight is sitting on them. Where are the knights anyway?"

"They're invisible Peter"

"Oh right, that makes things a bit more interesting. Good thought Bella."

Charlotte and I watched a few minutes more becoming ever more baffled by the new rules of engagement. It didn't resemble chess at all but Bella seemed to be enjoying herself and after a few rows about whose horse was riderless we left them to it and went to stand outside to discuss what we knew.

Charlotte

"So Alice is sending reinforcements. She really is expecting trouble. What about Bella? Have you two discussed changing her? You know it's the only way to keep her safe and didn't Alice imply she would be safer once you changed her? I'm glad you found your mate at last, let's try to keep her alive for you shall we?"

"We've discussed it but I hate having to rush. I wanted time to get to know her better, for her to understand me Char. I'm scared she wont feel the same way when she's changed."

"I understand what you're saying but I think you have to act soon. If the Volturi get hold of her then you've lost for all time. You can't hope to win a fight with the Volturi to get her back."

"I know"

He gazed out into the distance and for a second I thought he looked vulnerable but when he turned back he had come to a decision.

"I'm going to speak to Alice, while Bella is occupied."

"Why? You think she'll be jealous?"

He grinned boyishly,

"Oh I know she will Char."

Jasper

I walked into the trees and rang Alice's number hoping she would speak to me,

"Jazz, about time. How are you?"

"Fine thanks Alice, no, better than fine, but you already know that. What's going on? Why have you sent Emmett and the others?"

"Bella has the ability to protect herself as a human she already proved that and Aro is very interested in this as yet untested gift. Caius also knows and there's a struggle for power between them. Neither wants the other to hold Bella just in case. She won't be safe in Volterra as a human and neither will you or anyone else who tries to rescue her. You have to change her Jasper. She's your mate so don't hold back. Once changed she will be able to stretch her gift, make her use it Jazz and you'll find there is nothing that can harm her."

"How long do we have Alice and why isn't Marcus joining in the hunt?"

"Marcus doesn't want power Jasper, any more than he wants to be here, but for now he has no choice. As for time, with the family there to help protect her I think you should consider doing it quickly, if you delay too long you may lose her, her ability won't be fully formed until she is changed and she's too fragile. Do it Jazz, I promise you she will still love you just a much. Don't make Edwards mistake and dither."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Peter

Well my plan had worked, Bella was relaxed and at present holding her sides which were aching from so much laughing. I put the chess board on the side and went to rescue the rooks which I'd thrown in the corner.

"Thanks Peter"

"For what?"

"Taking my mind off things"

"You are very welcome but I think you could have shown your appreciation by letting me win the last game"

"Hey, is it my fault that your bishop hit your own horse with his ax?"

I winked at her,

"Maybe next time."

We heard the other two come in and The Major looked as if he was coming to a decision. Bella turned and I saw her eyes narrow, someone was in for a tongue lashing and I was glad it wasn't me this time.

"You spoke to Alice" her tone was accusing.

He looked shocked,

"How did you know that?"

"I can see guilt written all over your face. I thought we agreed no more secret conversations."

"I just wanted to see how close the danger really was"

"And you thought what? That I couldn't handle it? That I might run screaming in terror? You listen to me Mister, we're in this together. You sneak behind my back again and I'll be the one doing the attacking. Do you understand?"

I burst out laughing, I'd never seen The Major look so dumbstruck and when he nodded I couldn't help myself,

"Well now I know what a scolded puppy looks like"

"And you can keep your mouth shut. No doubt you knew what he planned on doing"

"Hey that's not fair. How could I know?"

The Major laughed then,

"Now you know what it feels like to be the scolded puppy Peter."

Bella

I took Jasper up to the bedroom closing the door to give us, well me, an illusion of privacy,

"What did she say?"

"Only what we already knew really. The only change is the time frame. We don't have too long and she suggests I change you sooner rather than later."

"Well that's OK we already decided anyway. Once I've been changed I wont need looking after will I?"

"Alice doesn't seem to think you need that much now but she told me your gift will improve greatly once you are a vampire. You won't need protection at all then."

"What about you and the others?"

"Well, we have a good chance against Felix and the guard but Jane or Alec would spell disaster, even Chelsea would be devastating."

"Maybe once I'm a vampire I could protect you too, maybe all of you"

"I've never heard of a gift that powerful, even Renata's shield only works if she's touching her subject. But as long as you are safe that's all that matters to me"

"We'll have to agree to disagree on that one. So when?"

"The others will be here tonight so how about tomorrow?"

I shook my head,

"I think we should do it before they get here. I don't want them all listening in, this is private between you and me."

He looked unconvinced but eventually nodded,

"Very well. Let me go talk to Peter and Charlotte first though. They'll be the ones watching over us."

"Us?"

"You don't really think I'm going to let you go through it alone do you?"

"Jasper you'll be needed to plan the action. I'll be fine, you got through it, Alice did, Rose, do I make my point?"

He was even more unhappy about this but Peter added his weight to the argument and Jazz caved in eventually.

"We're going out for a while. Back later. Good luck Bella, see you when you wake up ready to kick ass, just remember we're on your side, if you can"

He touched my cheek as he and Charlotte left and there was quiet in the house.

"Shame about the supplies"

Jazz laughed,

"Trust you to think about something like that when a vampire is about to bite you."

"No, my mate is, there's a hell of a difference. Now just remember I love you now and I'll love you as much when I wake up. Stay safe my love"

Jasper

I had never seen such courage before and it was humbling. She took my hand and led me back upstairs into the bedroom and lay on the bed.

"I'm going to close my eyes and you are going to start the process. No long drawn out goodbyes or hugs and kisses. This is a task we have to do. I love you Jasper"

She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek as I caressed her face then turned it one side and bit into her warm tender flesh. Her blood was like sweet honey and I swallowed reflexively before gaining control and pumping in my venom. Years of experience told me just how much to use and as I licked the wound sealing my venom in I felt like a monster more than ever. Wiping her tear away I pulled her into my arms and she started to fight the pain blossoming throughout her body, my venom destroying her human body and transforming it to stone. Kissing her for one last time I went out shutting the door as I heard a vehicle draw up outside. Bella was quiet for now so I felt able to leave her, had she cried or screamed nothing would have taken me from her side.

Emmett

I'd never seen Jasper's place before and I was impressed, it reminded me a little of my human home and I guessed that's what he had tried to do, recreate home. I could smell Bella's scent but it was tainted somehow and I realized with sadness that she was already on her way to becoming a vampire. Rose and I got out and waited for the others before walking to where Jasper stood on the porch his face like stone. Esme ran up and hugged him and he made the effort to return the hug but his soul was with Bella.

"Jazz, thought you could do with a little help"

He nodded to me then looked at Rose who sighed heavily and shrugged,

"What the hell, she's your choice brother"

He cracked a smile and I knew her words meant something to him, he and Rose had always been close. Carlisle was next, holding his hand out,

"We're here to help Jasper. I'm sorry about before. You tell us what you need and we're happy to do it. How long has Bella been under?"

"Only a few minutes Carlisle. She wanted to get through it so we didn't have to look after her any more."

"Did you tell her she might well attack us when she woke up? Newborns aren't usually picky who they bite."

"No I decided not to go too far into the newborn attack anything that moves route, she saw that with Victoria's army. She didn't need scaring any more. However she behaves when she wakes up, we'll deal with it. Come in Peter and Charlotte will be back soon."

We followed him into the house and the scent of transformation hung in the air, a scented, salty, metallic smell that would grow stronger before tailing off as Bella's tissues slowly succumbed to Jaspers venom. So far there wasn't a sound of distress which I found spooky but Carlisle after listening, turned to Jasper,

"As unusual in her transformation as in everything else. It's almost like she is controlling her pain level or are you helping?"

"She asked me not to so I'm just monitoring her, like you."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Emmett

I explained to Jazz and the others what Alice had told me,

"You're related to Bella?"

"Yeah, and I have a good reason for wanting to find Felix Volturi."

"Be careful Emmett, remember you need a cool head if you have any chance of beating Felix, he's been doing this a very long time and he's extremely good at what he does."

"Yeah I know, but he should pay for killing my wife. Sorry Rose"

I hugged her to me,

"You're my life now and I adore you, you know that, but it's not right that Felix doesn't pay for what he did."

"I understand Emmett, its OK. So we babysit Bella and hope she wakes up before either Felix and his friends or Demetri gets here?"

"Basically yes Rose. Is this going to be a problem for you? I know you don't like Bella much"

"Wrong brother, I don't hate Bella at all. I just thought she was making a bad mistake giving up her human life for Edward. Now she has no choice and she makes you happy. That's enough for me, I told you that"

"Thank you Rose. Where is Edward by the way?"

"Chasing Tanya and her sisters according to him, licking his wounds at losing Bella to the better man in my humble opinion."

I saw the look that passed between Carlisle and Esme as Rose said this to Jasper. I think she was surprising them. That's my Rose, never predictable!

Rose

Jazz went back up to see Bella and I followed, wanting to see him alone for a few minutes, after all Bella didn't count while she was unconscious. I looked at her laying so still and quiet in the bed, Jazz holding her hand and stroking her face.

"Has she made any noise at all?"

"Not really. I think she must be using the gift that stopped Edward and Aro getting inside her head from allowing the pain to take over totally."

"Well she's unusual I'll grant her that. Are you sure about this Jazz? You aren't just clutching at something because Alice has gone are you?"

"Rose, Bella is my mate, I feel her here in my chest, she makes living worth while"

I smiled at him, it was the way I felt about Em.

"OK then, what's the plan if the bad guys turn up before she wakes?"

"I wanted to speak to you about that. If Felix and his friends arrive just stay with Bella for me, I know that Em, Peter, and myself with the help of the others can defeat them, its pure brawn and cunning and Peter and I have that in spades."

"And if its Demetri?"

"I want you and Emmett to take Bella and run, especially if he has any gifts with him and I don't think Aro would have sent him alone, he wants Bella far too much for that and he knows I'm with her."

"Run where?"

"You choose and don't tell anyone. Just grab her and go, keep her safe for me Rose, I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her."

"We will Jazz, nothing's going to happen to her and she'll soon be awake and with you again."

"I know, just covering all my bases. Have a quiet word with Em and tell him would you?"

I went downstairs but the others were all outside, that's why Jasper had spoken so freely upstairs, he knew none of the others could hear us. Peter and Emmett were arm wrestling while Carlisle and Esme were familiarizing themselves with the surroundings. I wondered how long it would be before we had to fight. I wasn't scared to fight although I'd only ever fought once before in my life as a vampire and had been lucky. Esme like me had only ever been involved in the one fight too but I'd heard rumours that Carlisle had seen action in his time. My main concern was Emmett, although he was tough and strong he wasn't used to fighting and I hated the thought of him being injured, the thought of him being killed was just too awful to contemplate. So this was what Alice had alluded to when I spoke to her what seemed a lifetime ago, before she left us and married Marcus Volturi, that one still made me stop in my tracks, I couldn't imagine the two of them together.

When Carlisle and Esme came back with Charlotte they looked concerned,

"It's not going to be easy to defend the house, too many hiding places, too easy to creep up on us and we don't have the numbers to keep watch all round"

"Yeah well Carlisle I don't think The Major was thinking of building a fortress when he designed this place and it would be nice just for once if he didn't have to end up fighting a war to get some peace"

"Peter please. It wasn't a criticism, merely an observation."

"Oh sorry, my mistake. Well if you have a battle plan I'd love to hear it then we can see if it matches up with the one he and I devised."

"I wasn't attempting to out think you or Jasper, I'm sure you have a very good plan. I was just trying to see the area from the enemy point of view."

I think the row might have escalated if Jasper hadn't come out then.

"Let's not fight among ourselves folks, we have plenty of enemies only too happy to take on that role as it is. Carlisle's right, it won't be easy."

We sat around while Jasper drew the house in the earth and the surrounding countryside.

"If its Demetri and he has any gifts with him he might come straight in, that way all we can do is hope the gifted vampires aren't Jane or Alec"

"If they are we're fucked"

"Concisely put Peter. If its Felix and his guard we will have a fight on our hands and they'll use any cover, any advantage they can, which means we need a couple of spotters, one here"

He pointed to a low ridge to the west "and another here, the hill to the south. Once they spot anything their job is to get back here and raise the alarm. I want you Peter and you Carlisle to be our spotters."

"Why?"

Jasper looked at Peter,

"Because you're the fastest. You'll get back to us quicker. Esme and Charlotte will watch the trees to the north and east."

"And me?"

"You Emmett will stay close to the house, you'll have a better chance of finding Felix here. He'll let the others draw us off while he makes a play for Bella."

"And Rose?"

"Rose has her task already and I'll be ready wherever I'm needed as the fastest. Be careful, be vigilant and don't underestimate the opposition. Any questions?"

"If it's Demetri and pals what are we going to do to keep Bella safe?"

"All we can, divert attention and give Bella a chance to get away. She's much more valuable than we are so they'll be going for the kill, remember that."

We all nodded and broke into couples all except Jazz who was suddenly talking on the phone, whether he'd rung or been rung I hadn't seen. Emmett came over and took me in his arms,

"What's the real job we have?"

"Escaping with Bella if we can."

"You mean run"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Alice

I just heard from Marcus spies that Demetri had a location for Bella and was moving in. Aro had sent him Alec so they didn't stand a chance if Bella were still changing and from my vision she would be so I had to warn them but it wasn't easy, Aro and Caius were both suspicious and if I were found passing messages or warnings to Jasper then I might well become another of Aro's victims, leaving Marcus alone once more and there was no way I would see my darling alone and so miserable again. He was now beginning to smile and it made him a totally different man. This meant a long wait until I saw it was safe to ring Jazz and I knew I would only have a few minutes window of opportunity at most. While Marcus kept watch for Aro or Jane, one was on their way, I rang Jazz.

"I don't have long Jazz, Demetri is almost on you and he has Alec, get Bella away now and good luck."

"Are we going to die?"

I had no idea, there were too many variables and I almost lied but that would be wrong so I just said,

"I don't know"

Then I was forced to cut the call as Marcus came back in, his cloak billowing in his haste.

"Jane is coming Alice, quickly"

I put the phone in the drawer and went to sit in the window seat with Marcus and we talked about music we liked, stopping as if disturbed when she entered the room.

"Jane, you could try knocking. I realize it would be novel for you but even so"

She scowled at me,

"Aro wants to see you and Alice"

She consistently refused to look at me or acknowledge my presence but I knew it bugged her that I was as valued as she was. I was more valuable in fact and so far I had been able to help Aro without putting Jazz or Bella in danger but I knew it was coming.

"Tell my brother we will be with him soon"

She glared as Marcus turned back to me,

"You were saying, sweet one"

Rose

Jasper told us of Alice's warning and Emmett and I went upstairs to collect Bella wrapping her in a blanket before carrying her downstairs and still she hadn't moved or make a sound. At the bottom we were stopped by Peter,

"Too late, they're coming in from both directions. Stay here with her and make sure she keeps quiet.

"Is Felix coming?"

Peter looked at Emmett and shook his head,

"No Demetri and some guard one way and Alec and a couple of the guard the other. No sign of old ugly."

He disappeared outside and Emmett put Bella down gently on the couch. As we listened we heard Carlisle's voice,

"Demetri old friend what are you doing here?"

"Carlisle, I'm equally surprised to see you. I didn't know you were involved with the human everyone is looking for"

"Yes, she's attached to my son"

"Oh, we heard she and Edward had broken up. Were our sources wrong?"

"No she and Edward did, but she is mate to another of my sons, Jasper Hale"

There was a startled silence and it occurred to me that they didn't know this,

"She's Major Whitlocks mate?"

"Yes, so you see I don't understand why you are here."

"I have orders, Bella Swan was given a reprieve so long a she became one of us but that didn't happen."

"Its happening now"

"Really? A little late for Aro I think. He wants her taken to Italy."

"We can bring her when she wakes."

"Perhaps you didn't hear me, Aro wants her now."

Emmett looked out of the window, hiding from view by the curtain but he hissed,

"Alec's almost here, were done for."

We both turned as we heard a strangled noise from Bella,

"Go now"

"Bella? What the hell? "

"Take me now"

"Alec's here Bella, it's over"

"Now"

The word was almost lost between clenched teeth but he looked at me and I nodded,

"All we can do is try Em"

Picking Bella up we slid out through a side and into the trees, just missing Alec's arrival and ran a fast as we could expecting to lose all our senses at any moment but nothing happened and the further we got the more optimistic I became.

"I think we're going to make it Em. We need transport now."

Close to the highway there was a restaurant which was closed but there were two trucks parked up outside, engines cold to the touch. I couldn't hear or smell any humans close by so I scrambled into the back with Bella while Emmett hot wired the truck and we were soon on the road gunning the engine to get as many miles between us and our pursuers as we could.

"Where am I headed Rosie?"

"Anywhere for now, just keep going. How much gas do we have?"

He looked at the gauge then turned to me with a smile,

"I reckon someone is smiling down at us, the tank is three-quarters full."

"Then go until you really need to fill up and we'll dump the truck and run a while, no one can track us easily that way."

He nodded and drove on while I looked down at Bella, she seemed deeply unconscious, had she really spoken to us? Did we hallucinate it all? After all she was still burning, how could she talk through the pain without screaming in agony.

Demetri

Alec and his small guard came to join us,

"Well Major, the girl?"

He looked to the house and I sent the guard in to fetch her out when he and the Captain made a break for it, running not towards the house but away and the remaining guard chased after them until Alec turned and suddenly both pursued and pursuers came to a stop, blind, deaf and dumb, stuck in limbo. I turned at a curse and saw the guards come out shaking their heads,

"Where is she?"

"Its empty, no one there now"

"But there was?"

"Scent of two vampires and a transforming human."

"How the hell did they get away? Get after them, find me some tracks, damn, Aro isn't going to be happy about this."

Alec came to stand by my side,

"What about them?"

"Wait."

I rang Aro watched by Carlisle, Esme, and Charlotte."

"Well?"

"We have the Major and the Captain along with Carlisle and Esme Cullen but no human. She's changing now but someone took her from the house before we got here"

Alec raised an eyebrow but there was no way I was admitting she'd been snatched under our very noses.

"Find her before Felix does Demetri."

"What about the others?"

"Let me speak to Carlisle."

I handed my phone to Carlisle and stood waiting for further orders. I thought it may well be the end for the Cullens at last. They'd been a thorn in Aro's side for too long but he felt some strange kinship with Carlisle which stopped him from ordering his death.

Carlisle

This was going to be a very strained conversation but I tried to sound relaxed,

"Aro old friend, I trust you are well. Its been too long."

"Carlisle, what brings you so far from home?"

"Visiting family Aro, Jasper Hale and his mate"

"This mate being the human girl Bella Swan? The same girl who begged for your son Edward's life and promised she would become one of us?"

"The same but she and Edward weren't as well suited as she thought. She is however Jasper Hales mate, I've seen it."

"You mean Major Whitlock's mate. Not quite the same thing now is it?"

"Well we will disagree on that one, but she is changing now so I don't think you need to worry. I'll vouch for her.

"Where is she Carlisle?"

"I have no idea, I thought she was in the house."

"Who else was visiting?"

"Peter Whitlock and his mate and Esme and I"

"Really? So Bella just got up and ran away while she burned? Please Carlisle don't take me for a fool. Who took her?"

"Emmett and Rose, my other children were in the house and I can only assume they panicked thinking we were in danger."

"So thinking you might be in danger they took Bella and ran? Very family minded of them. I want Bella Swan Carlisle. I don't have time to play around with you. Ring your son and ask him to bring her back."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Emmett

My phone rang so I grabbed it and threw it to Rose,

"Be careful, don't give anything away if you can avoid it,"

She nodded and I heard her answer it brightly,

"Carlisle hi"

"Aro would like to know where Bella is."

"Oh, why?"

"Lets say she is invited to Volterra, immediately"

"But she's unconscious Carlisle, did you tell him that?"

"Yes but he still wants you to bring her back. Did you hear me Rose? The line is really bad, you're fading"

"Carlisle, what was that? Just a minute"

She put her hand over the receiver,

"What do I do?"

"Lose the signal Rose"

She nodded and spoke again,

"Carlisle? Are you there? I'm losing you. The signal is fading, I think it must be the weather"

Her voice went from loud to almost inaudible and back a few times as she spoke,

"Rose? Where are you?"

"Carlisle...Carll...sig...wea...Ca..."

She snapped the phone shut and looked at me anxiously,

"I guess Demetri will be following us now."

"So we keep moving until Bella wakes up or Jazz gets in touch."

Carlisle

Rose had caught on quickly but whether Demetri and Alec believed her was another matter. I looked at Demetri and shook my head,

"I've lost her"

"How convenient."

He took his phone from me and dialled Aro back,

"Well?"

"They lost the signal, I'm going after them. What about this group?"

"Carlisle and Esme can go. They know better than to do anything to thwart me. As for the others, kill Peter and Charlotte and send The Major back with Alec."

I shook my head pleading for the Whitlocks but as Demetri turned to order their deaths Aro spoke again.

"Wait Demetri. Send Charlotte Whitlock and The Major back with Alec and one of Peter Whitlock's hands. Ask Alec to free just him and I'll speak to him, we'll use him to find their little runaway."

I watched as one of the guards pulled Peter Whitlock away from the others and as Alec withdrew his gift from the Captain the guard twisted his hand, ripping it from the arm and wrapping it in his cloak came back to stand with Demetri.

Peter

Suddenly I could see and hear again and at that point a terrible pain in my arm brought me back to full awareness. I grabbed my arm to find the left hand missing, venom dripping to the ground as I cradled it. Demetri threw his phone to me and I caught it with my remaining hand looking round to see The Major and Charlotte still under Alec's spell.

"Captain Whitlock, I'm sure you are aware that your mate and friend are under my power. I want you to find Bella Swan and deliver her to me in Volterra. In return I'll give you back your mate and your hand. I think that's a fair swap don't you?"

"Fuck you Aro"

"Words Captain. Just do as I ask unless you want your mate to be dismembered and burned a small piece at a time. The choice is yours and you have three days, starting now."

I dropped the phone clutching my arm again as the venom slowed, the stump healing over slowly. What the hell had happened? How had Bella escaped Alec's gift? The guards drifted away with Char and The Major followed by Alec, and Demetri smiled,

"Well its your turn to track Captain. See you in Italy in three days...I hope for your mates sake."

Carlisle

I daren't ring Rose and Emmett again, they probably wouldn't answer in any case but I told Peter what I'd done and he promised to let us know when he found them, if he found them in time. For now Esme and I would go back to Forks to wait and hope. We drove back waiting anxiously for a call, some information on what was happening. Esme worried about Jasper and Bella mostly,

"Is there nothing we can do Carlisle? No way of preventing Aro from killing Jasper if Peter doesn't find Bella?"

"Even if he does I doubt Aro will release Charlotte and Jasper, they are too valuable to him and with Chelsea's help their loyalty will be to him, not their mates."

"So what can we do?"

"Very little Esme, we can't fight the Volturi."

"We just let Aro take them and rip the mates apart?"

"He won't do that if Peter finds Bella, the mates will be reunited in Volterra"

"But never free again?"

"I doubt it"

"Bella at least, deserves better than that Carlisle."

"I know Esme but there's nothing we can do now."

Emmett

Rose and I both heard the deafening silence in the room at the same time. We'd run as far as we could, after the gas ran out, for now, Bella was very restless so we rented a motel room and waited.

"Her heart has stopped Em"

"Yeah she'll be waking up any time now and then we have to tell her about the others."

We watched and my phone rang, I looked at the screen apprehensively but it was Peter so I answered,

"Peter what's going on? We had a call from Carlisle about bringing Bella back."

"Yeah, the Volturi took The Major and Charlotte back to Italy and left me to find Bella and take her back."

"You?"

"Yeah with a little incentive. If I want to see my mate or my left hand again, Aro will happily swap Bella for them. Is she awake yet?"

"No but its imminent, her heart stopped a few minutes ago."

"I need to speak to her Em as soon as she wakes up. In the meantime give me some way of finding you."

"I don't think so Peter. Bella's not going to Volterra even for the others."

"I thought you'd see it that way but I still need to speak to her."

"I'll ring you back once she wakes up but its her decision what she does."

Bella

I heard the voices more clearly now, Em was talking to Peter and I tried hard to think where I was and what had happened, then it all flooded back. Jasper changing me, the feel of panic that flooded me when the Volturi guard turned up and the sudden hole where Jasper had been. Something had happened and in order to find him again I had to survive, free to act. Breaking through the pain to speak had been so hard but I got my message across and felt myself moving. The further away we got from Jasper the worse the pain got, not the boiling heat but a freezing ache in my soul, I had to find Jasper and save him. Now I was free of the terrible heat of transformation I could think again. I'd heard Peters words, Charlotte and his hand were in Volterra hostages for my delivery but what about Jazz? Where was he? I sniffed the air, Emmett and Rose were with me and there were no other vampires or humans too close by. My throat burned fiercely, I was thirsty but my need to find Jazz tortured me more. I waited without moving until Em rang off then opened my eyes to look at the world with a strange clarity I had never experienced before.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Rose

I saw Bella staring at Emmett and touched his shoulder,

"She's awake"

He turned and she moved swiftly to crouch, unsure of her surroundings.

"Its OK Bella. I know things seem very strange but you'll soon learn to control your senses. Are you thirsty? There are elk in the woods at the back of the motel, I can take you hunting."

She looked at me then shook her head glancing round the room before speaking,

"Where's Jazz?"

"I think you'd better speak to Peter"

"Ring him."

She looked at Emmett who shrugged and rang Peter back then passed the phone to Bella who took it very carefully, trying her hardest not to crush it with her new-found strength,

Bella

I remembered what had happened until we escaped and I needed to know what was going on now,

"Peter where is he?"

"Bella? Thank god! In Volterra with Charlotte. Aro wants you"

"No he doesn't"

"Sorry but he does, he'll kill them if you don't arrive within the next forty-eight hours."

"Fine, but he really doesn't want me there, he just thinks he does. What about your hand?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I heard part of your earlier call. Where are you?"

"Still at the house. I have no idea how to find you so I'm waiting for you to decide what you're going to do."

I turned to Emmett

"Where are we?"

"Underwood, North Dakota but don't forget Peter could tell Aro where you are"

"He won't deceive us, I trust Peter,"

I spoke to Peter,

"Meet me at Grand Forks International as soon as you can, we'll fly out"

"Bella you can't go on a commercial flight, it's essentially a can of food for you."

"Well what do you suggest Peter?"

"Do you really intend to go to Italy?"

"Is Jazz there?"

"Well yes but..."

"No buts. Just a minute Peter"

Roses phone was buzzing insistently and I had the strangest feeling that this call was important and connected.

"Alice?"

"Rose, tell Bella Marcus sent the Volturi jet for her. Its waiting at Grand Forks."

I passed on the info to Peter then looked at Em.

"I need to get to the airport Em but I need to hunt first."

Emmett

I had no idea how Bella was coping and keeping so calm but Rose and I took her hunting and then drove to the airport.

"What are you going to do when you get to Italy Bella? You can't fight the entire Volturi."

She turned ruby eyes to me and I saw Satan staring back,

"Really Emmett? Do you know that for a fact? Aro has my mate and I want him back"

"But Bella, Aro has Jane, Felix, and the whole guard. How are you going to get through all of them?"

She turned to Rose,

"The same way I intend getting Charlotte back. With force."

"What force Bella? There's only us and Peter, it's hardly a force."

As Bella turned to look out of the window at the scenery flashing past Rose's phone rang again,

"I need to speak to Bella"

"Alice? OK"

Bella took the phone from Rose and smiled,

"Alice?"

"You feel it don't you?"

"Yes, can they stop me?"

"No, no ones gift can reach you but you need to think about Jasper and Charlotte. They don't have your shield. Aro will threaten them to stop you."

"I don't think so Alice, I can feel it bursting to get out. I can screen them too can't I?"

"You feel it already? Bella you really are freaky. Just remember Marcus and I wont you?"

"Yes Alice I will, if it all goes well you will have your freedom I promise. Where are the others being held?"

"They're in a side chamber at the moment still under Alec's spell but when you arrive Aro will have them brought in so you know he means business. Be careful Bella, remember Chelsea, don't let her get her claws into any of them."

"Can I do it or not?"

"Yes you can."

"Then I'll see you soon Alice. Thank you"

Rose

"So we're going to Volterra then?"

"Not you Rose, or Emmett, if I can't do this I won't have your deaths on my conscience too. I want you to go back to Forks, let Carlisle and Esme know what's going on and that you are safe. When we get back I'll ring you but I need to know that you are out of harms way"

"Bella we want to help, you need more than just Peter if you intend taking on the Volturi."

"You're wrong Emmett, if I can't win alone it wont matter how many I take with me, we'll all be dead. Thank you for everything but now I need you to be safe."

Emmett was angry and hurt but it seemed Alice had faith in Bella's ability and I thought we should do as she asked much as I too wanted to be there at her side.

Peter

I got to the airport about the same time as the others having run cross-country and was amazed at Bella's cool air, she wasn't like a new-born at all. She smiled briefly,

"Peter I'm sorry about Charlotte and your hand, well get them both back I promise. Marcus sent the Volturi jet for us."

"Oh so we just walk into the trap?"

"What trap?"

She radiated confidence as she took my hand and I turned to the others,

"Ready guys?

"They aren't coming Peter. It's just you and I, it's the way I want things."

I could see Emmett at least wasn't happy but it seemed Bella was getting her way as we walked through passport control, just the two of us, to see two Volturi guard waiting at the steps of the jet.

"You sure about this Bella?"

"Just remember the invisible knights Peter, we have them with us."

I looked at her trying to understand what she was getting at and she winked. Giving up on the cryptic words I got aboard and we sat together but Bella closed her eyes as if she were on a holiday flight, her attitude gave me the shivers. It was as if she'd jumped over the newborn phase straight to seasoned warrior, that was it, she reminded me of The Major in the zone, utterly confident in his abilities. Bella knew something the rest of us didn't and I hoped it was enough or we were all dead. I tried to speak to her but she just ignored me and I got the strangest feeling she was busy with some mental exercise. The Volturi guard glanced over uneasily, they knew she was a new vampire and were expecting trouble at any moment but she never spoke for the entire flight and only opened her eyes as we started to descend ready to land. Then she took my hand and smiled,

"I think its time Peter."

"Time for what? Any chance of me getting a clue as to what the fuck is going on Bella because you left me behind after hello Peter."

"Just stick close and watch Peter. Alice knew a lot more than she let on, she and Marcus want out and this will give them that if I can keep my side of the bargain"

"What fucking bargain? And what invisible knights?"

"You'll see Peter, very soon."

Bella

Alice had seen all this a very long time ago, she knew Marcus was her mate and that he had no way of getting free of Aro unless he had help, some way of breaking Chelsea's spell over him. I was the hammer that would do the job or at least we both thought so. I could feel the power flowing through me, almost like static and I expected to crackle as I walked but the only noise when we got off the plane was the wind and cars on a highway in the distance. The Volturi had a car waiting but whether sent by Aro, Caius, or Marcus, I neither knew nor cared. It would get me swiftly to Volterra and that was all that mattered now. Peter was apprehensive as he got in the Mercedes and sat tensely watching the scenery and shooting glances my way but I needed to concentrate for the confrontation ahead. My throat was burning more now but it would have to wait and feed on the blood still in my body from my human life. My own needs came low on my list of priorities at present and I felt the icy ache in my chest easing the closer I got to the city. Jazz was there and alive, safe too I hoped or Aro would be finding out just what a woman's wrath felt like.

We passed through the city gates and drove up to the main entrance in the clock tower. It had been a while since I saw the square but the only difference was the absence of red cloaked figures, this time only two black clothed ones like birds of prey hovered close to the doors and followed us inside to stand guard by the exit. If only they knew how redundant they were. I had no intention of backing out, I wanted the confrontation that was coming so badly I could taste it and I knew my eyes showed some of my longing because the guard who had come to escort us to Aro took a few steps back from me. You can run as far and fast as you like but if I want you I will have you I thought and smiled at his wary glance. Peters face showed nothing, he was ready for a fight to the death if necessary but I wouldn't let him be harmed. I would be his invisible knight this time.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Peter

We followed the guard who had come to escort us down the long stone corridor to halt in front of two huge iron-bound doors. He swung one of them open and Bella pushed him aside to enter and I followed, I had no idea what she was up to but I got the distinct impression that she was supremely confident. .Arro and Caius were waiting in the centre of the room and Aro smiled when he saw us, an avaricious gleam in his eye.

"Bella and Captain Whitlock how good of you to come"

"Did we have any choice Aro? I would have preferred a less confrontational invitation but it had the desired effect and here I am"

Aro's smile became a little fixed and Caius looked downright surprised. Either she knew something the rest of us didn't or she was playing one hell of a bluff! Aro recovered himself fast,

"Bella, we were so eager to see you and I apologise for separating you from your mate temporarily but I assure you he is alive and well."

"Oh I know Aro and that's the only thing keeping me from ripping you and your smug brother to tiny pieces and feeding them into a furnace"

She smiled brightly as she finished speaking and I saw Aro struggling for a response.

Aro

I had no idea what was happening, this wasn't the way it was supposed to go, I held her mate and her friend she should be working hard to keep them alive but she seemed to be under the impression that she held the upper hand, perhaps she needed a small reminder of my power here in Volterra.

"Jane"

I motioned to Captain Whitlock and she concentrated on him but nothing happened and I saw her become perturbed before finally looking at me and shaking her head. So he was immune to her gift, but how? I looked at Bella and saw the smile on her lips, was she responsible for his immunity?"

"Are we going to talk now or do you want to continue with the pissing contest?"

"Are you looking for a confrontation Isabella?"

"No, I just came here to get Jasper and Charlotte back...oh yes and Peter's hand, if you don't mind Aro.

"I'm not sure you understand your position Isabella, I hold the winning hand here and you are meant to be finding a way to placate me, keep them alive."

Bella

Aro was struggling to understand what was going on while Caius was happy to stand back and allow him. Neither of them expected me to be confrontational, neither did they expect me to be calm and controlled. What they had expected was a rabid newborn they could take control of while keeping Jasper, Charlotte, and probably Peter here as additions to the guard but it wasn't working out quite the way they expected.

"I'd like to see Jasper and my friend please"

Aro smiled, I knew what he was thinking, if I saw Jasper under Chelsea's thrall I would realise I could never get him back unless I too joined the guard.

"Very well Bella but you should know that they are now members of the Volturi guard and loyal to me...us"

He added the last at a glare from Caius.

"Really?"

He gestured to the huge Felix who went out with a swish of his cloak and was back almost immediately, followed by Charlotte and Jasper neither of who made any sign they were aware of us and I heard Peters intake of breath. I took his hand in mine,

"Invisible knights move I think Peter."

He looked at me confused and I glanced at our mates briefly before turning back to Aro,

"Thank you Aro. I think the only outstanding item now is Peter's hand. If you could produce that we would be very grateful."

Aro

Somehow Bella Swan had taken control of this confrontation, I was missing something and that disturbed me,

"I'm not sure you understand your position Bella, I have control, of your mate, your friend, and the captains hand. Would you like to rethink your position?"

She appeared to be weighing things up but then she smiled and shook her head,

"No I don't think so Aro. I tell you what, you return Peter's missing hand and I'll overlook the threats."

"Threats? Bella my dear there are no threats. I own your mate, work for me and continue with him or stand against me and watch as I destroy him."

Captain Whitlock looked at Bella then me,

"I think that was a mistake Aro, Bella hates threats and losing puts her in a really bad fucking mood"

Caius moved forward and addressed her,

"Bella perhaps you could tell us what exactly you intend to do if we refuse to release The Major and Charlotte Whitlock?"

"Hey don't forget my hand."

Bella

It was time for show and tell so I smiled at Jasper and held out my hand and he walked across the room to my side and took it, lifting it to his lips and kissing it before turning to face Aro.

"Charlotte?"

She too walked over watched in amazement by Aro, Caius, Peter, and the Volturi guard.

"Well now, the gangs all here. Your move Aro"

I could see Aro's mind trying to compute what he was seeing and coming up blank.

"Let me help you out Aro. I have my mate and Peter has his, if you could return his hand we will leave peacefully. If however you want to see who has the larger dick then I'm quite ready to show you."

"Bella please, that sounds remarkably like a threat"

"No Aro, a promise. I am sick and tired of people dictating to me so I decided to try a little of my own. If you don't return Peters appendage I will start tearing down your power base piece by piece until you do."

"Brother perhaps we should take a little time to consider Bella's words."

"That's the most sensible thing I've heard today, about fucking time too"

Aro and Caius both glared at Peter but he stood nonchalantly holding Charlotte's hand.

There was silence for a few seconds then Aro smiled,

"I think perhaps you are bluffing Isabella. You may have a certain gift that helped you shield your mate and friend, stronger now you are one of us. We saw the glimmering of it when you were human after all but I doubt you have the ability to nullify all the gifts the Volturi guard have in their arsenal"

"If you think so, why don't you try me Aro."

He glanced at Caius who shook his head slightly then turned back and smiled,

"Very well, I'll call your bluff. Alec, Jane, Felix"

The trio moved forward attacking together and I felt Jazz tense but squeezed his hand,

"No, let me"

He relaxed willing to trust me while Peter just shrugged,

"Not much I can do without my hand so its your party Bella."

I smiled at Aro,

"Well its your funeral Aro. For the last time I want Peters hand back please."

He shook his head sadly,

"This is my territory Isabella and we play by my rules"

He motioned to his guard and I reacted.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Bella

I concentrated, wrapping the three of us in a safe cocoon, invisible like Peters chess knights but impenetrable to all the Volturi gifts. Alec and Jane's attempts curled around the cocoon looking for, but failing to find, any point of entry. Felix attempt and rebuff were more noticeable as he attacked Jazz only to find himself stopped about a foot away, unable to make contact. Aro's eyes narrowed in shock as I smiled at him,

"My turn now I think"

Concentrating again I sent Felix flying through the air to crash into the heavy doors and smash them back against the stone walls with an ear-splitting crash. Caius turned and walked quickly to another single door in the chamber wall but I cocooned it and he could only try uselessly to reach the handle.

"I'd hate you to miss my demonstration Caius. After all I don't want to have to repeat it at a later date. Turning my head slightly I forced Alec's gift backwards towards him at the same time doing the exact same with Jane's but shooting it off to the side, straight into Aro's path just before Alec's wrapped both she and him. Aro screamed and fell to the floor then pulled himself to his feet as Jane became a blank looking robot along with her brother.

"See, I wasn't bluffing and I want Peter's hand now please."

There was a swish of cloaks and Alice walked in with Marcus, both of them smiling,

"Well done Bella. I knew you would soon realize what you had. Here"

She threw an object which Peter caught gratefully. As I watched he held the missing hand to the stump and it began to fuse back, as if eager to join the rest of its body.

"Thank you Alice. Marcus I think it's about time you lost your bonds don't you?"

He nodded and I wrapped him in a cocoon too. The change was instantaneous. He lost the sad, melancholy look which had only been dimmed by Alice and suddenly looked taller, stronger, and much younger. With a smile he turned to Alice and hugged her then looked at me,

"Thank you Bella. I will be eternally grateful for this"

"You're welcome Marcus, take care of Alice."

"Oh I will. my Alice."

He picked her up and swung her round and she looked like a doll in his huge arms.

I switched my attention to Aro once more as the rest of the Volturi guard appeared having heard all the noise.

"Which one is Chelsea?"

Jasper pointed to a quiet, nondescript girl at the back of the throng and I beckoned her over.

"Chelsea, apart from Marcus who else do you keep loyal to Aro?"

She looked at him as if for guidance but I touched her shoulder.

"You talk to me now, not Aro."

"Only the wives and a few guard members"

"Ask the wives to join us would you Charlotte"

She nodded and walked to another door disappearing, watched by Aro and Caius.

"Let's see how many you have that are genuinely loyal shall we? It's a shame you didn't just agree to my first request and give back our mates. Now see what you have brought on yourselves."

We waited in silence until Charlotte came back with two beautiful women in company with Corin, the vampire who kept the two remaining wives content with their lot, or had until now. I smiled at them,

"Sulpicia, Athenodora, I'm Bella, The Majors mate. Thank you for joining us. Your husbands have earned my wrath but I'd like to offer you the choice of leaving if you wish, or remain, but as partners ruling the Volturi in your husbands stead."

They looked at Corin so I isolated her from them and their smiles faded as the unrest that had been forced into hiding came to the surface. They looked at Aro with hatred, he had been responsible for their imprisonment with Corin but Athenodora still loved her mate Caius and I wondered what she would choose.

"I 'd like my freedom please Bella. I've been shut up for so long and forced to be content with it. Now I want to see the world, be free to go where I like when I want, the idea of staying here, even free, fills me with dread."

"Then you are free to go Sulpicia. Collect whatever you want and take one of the Volturi cars to Pisa tonight. The jet is there, use it but send it back when you have finished."

She nodded and without a backward glance she was gone. Athenodora gazed after her friend but made no move to follow her then she turned back to me,

"If I begged for my husband's life would it make any difference Bella? He is my mate and I love him"

Caius looked at her with such tenderness I couldn't destroy their bond.

"Very well but I need an undertaking that Caius will never act against me or anyone connected to me. He can stay on the Volturi council but there will be new co leaders alongside him. Will you become one of them?"

She went over to Caius and took his hand,

"See, you never needed to keep me a prisoner Caius. I would never have left you and now we will rule together my love"

"Thank you my dearest wife. I should never have let Aro talk me into keeping you prisoner. I am amazed you forgive me so easily."

They went into a corner holding each other, free of Corin for the first time in many years and I turned to her.

"You might like to leave Volterra too, if you stay I don't want to hear of you using your power on anyone. Is that acceptable to you?"

Corin nodded and left hurriedly and I expected she would be leaving Italy equally as quickly especially as no longer kept loyal by Chelsea. The Volturi were falling apart very quickly. The only two left who I wasn't sure of were Felix and Demetri, they weren't kept loyal by Chelsea or happy by Corin so how would they choose? Alec and Jane I had already decided must go, they were just too dangerous to be allowed to live. As I debated the fate of the other two Felix walked over to Jasper,

"I know Bella is making the decisions of life and death but I am asking you to speak on my behalf. You know what it is like to be a warrior dependant on your strength and cunning and knowing no other way. I have always been valued for my fighting skills but now I would like the chance to live a peaceful life, wander the world and find a mate of my own."

I waited for Jasper to answer him but he turned to me,

"Bella, I need to talk to you before we make any decision"

He was bowing to my decision-making and it gave me a very warm feeling, he trusted me, my mate, but there was something I didn't know that would impact on my decision so we left Felix with the others for now and walked quickly down the corridor until we were out of Felix earshot.

"What's the matter Jasper? I know Felix is Volturi but he's done nothing worse than Caius or Corin so what's the problem?

"Alice told Emmett that Felix was the one who killed his human wife.

"Oh God! Well that changes things, what do we do Jazz? I can't kill him for what he did in the past especially as I've pardoned others."

"If you let him walk you'll cause a rift with Emmett and I don't think you want to do that."

"No, Emmett's my big brother and he's done so much for me. I need to speak to Emmett"

Jazz looked at me a little oddly as I rang Emmett's number but turned away as I spoke to him,

"Emmett"

"Bella? Are you OK? I take it you got Jazz back. The others will be so relieved.

"Emmett I have a really awkward situation here. Jazz has just told me about Felix murdering your human wife. I don't know what to do with him, he's asked to be allowed to leave Volterra and search for a mate.

"And you think he deserves that chance?

"Have you killed humans Emmett?

"You know I have, why?

"Because Felix was just following his vampire nature. He killed her like we kill deer or bears, to feed. Do you want me to destroy him for that?"

There was a length silence while Emmett pondered on my words,

"My gut reaction is to fly there and kill the bastard myself but I guess you don't want me to do that?"

"I don't want to appear less merciful with him than with the others for a private matter. If you want to track him down and get revenge then that is your decision to make"

"So what are you asking me Bella?"

"I'm asking you to understand why I can't kill him for you."

"Did Jazz tell you anything else?"

"No why?"

"Nothing. I guess you've left it down to me so do what you think is best but don't guarantee that I wont go looking for him in the future."

"I'm not going to tell him anything Emmett, that wouldn't be fair to you. Can you forgive me though? I really don't want to lose you brother."

I thought he'd hung up he was so silent then he sighed,

"Yeah little Sis I will, just give me time"

"I will and thank you Emmett"

I looked at Jazz,

"What did he mean about you telling me anything else?"

He shook his head,

"What are you going to tell Felix?"

"That he can go but we'll be watching him."

"Well let's go find him and give him the good news."

Demetri who was still waiting approached after Felix had thanked us and gone to stand alone looking out one of the windows on the courtyard.

"I know no other way to live Bella. I want to stay here in Volterra."

"Can you be trusted?"

His eyes flickered to Jazz before returning to me,

"If I become untrustworthy I am sure the Major will come looking for me, the same as Felix and like him that alone would serve to keep me honest."

I nodded,

"Very well Demetri."

He mumbled his thanks and left unhurriedly.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Bella

I was very tired and thirsty but there were still outstanding issues.

"Bella, leave the rest to us, you look exhausted."

I squeezed Jasper's hand in thanks but I needed to finish it myself.

"Thanks but I think I should finish what I started. Aro, I can't trust you or your two chief mischief makers to behave so you have to go."

I concentrated and threw my bubble as fast as possible at the ceiling above him and it fell with a deafening crash of stone. That in itself wouldn't have been enough to destroy Aro but I had sensed that above it was an open fire and the burning logs falling among the rubble caught his crushed body alight and it soon burned away. Peter looked on in approval,

"I'm impressed Bella. When you kick ass you do it with style."

I turned to Jasper,

"Would you and Peter solve our other problem, I've had enough of death and killing and I'm too tired to keep my shield up much longer."

I touched my throat which was now burning so fiercely I couldn't ignore it for long.

Jane and Alec never attempted to run, just stood there holding hands and outwardly looking like two youngsters waiting for a lift and Jazz and Peter made it quick. The purple smoke soon cleared and he took my hand,

"Come Bella, you need to hunt darlin' Peter and Charlotte will keep an eye on things for a few hours."

I nodded my thanks and left with him happy just to be in his company once more. Seeing him with my heightened senses I saw just how badly he was scarred by his early life but he was just as beautiful as ever to me and I longed to be in his arms again, in bed making love, but my thirst was now overriding everything and I felt my rage building, I needed to quench my thirst quickly before I started on the townspeople. Jazz led me down several long gloomy corridors which led outside Volterra and once in the fresh air I breathed deeply. I could smell blood and ran on ahead without thinking, coming upon a small heard of deer grazing, without conscious thought I attacked taking down three in quick succession and drinking greedily. At last my thirst was quenched and I could think clearly once more.

Jasper

I wished I had been with Bella when she woke up but I vowed never to leave her side again, she was more beautiful than I could imagine and she looked at me as if I were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, coming over to kiss me greedily, her hands scrabbling at my clothes in her haste to touch me. We sank to the ground in a tangled heap of discarded clothing and limbs both hungry for the others touch, to make up for lost time and it was hours before our hunger for each other was sated. Then we lay under the stars lost in our own world where only she and I lived. It was reluctantly that we parted and dressed with many pauses for more kisses and caresses and made our way back through the same corridors to the audience chamber. It had been cleaned and the ceiling repaired. It was empty but a table had been set up with chairs arranged at both sides and one at the head.

"I think the new Volturi council is getting ready to assemble."

"Already?"

"It would be too dangerous to leave a vacuum for long. There are others who desperately want control, the Romanians for a start."

"Would they be so bad?"

"Not bad but they become complacent and they were never very good at policing our world. If rogue vampires are allowed to act freely our secret would soon be out in the open and that would mean the end for us. The humans may not be able to kill us easily but they have the numbers and eventually one would realize how effective fire is. It would be like the witch burnings of history and not only vampires would be targeted but anyone seen as anything but normal."

She nodded,

"So the council needs to meet immediately?"

"Yes, Caius, Athenodora, Demetri, is there anyone else you would like to invite?"

"Me?"

"Yes, until they decide on the council your word carries much force. You ousted Aro so its for you to replace him"

"Not me. I have no intention of staying here."

We heard footsteps and turning saw Alice and Marcus walk back in. Alice dragged him over to us looking radiantly happy at last.

"Bella, Marcus and I have been talking and he feels that leaving Volterra might be too much for him at the moment so we wondered if you would allow us to stay on for a while?"

"Why are you asking me Alice?"

"Well we weren't sure you would want us here with a new ruling committee."

I saw Bella make a swift decision.

"I think you should stay here, on the ruling council, after all who knows Caius better. Your job will be to keep an eye on him. If he starts his old tricks you can warn me."

Marcus smiled although it was obvious it was an unfamiliar expression for him.

"Thank you Bella, and for freeing me from Aro's slavery."

"Just repay me by being a good and fair ruler for our world."

He nodded and held out a huge hand. Bella took it and shook it briefly then hugged Alice.

"Thank you Alice. I know you had your own agenda but you gave me Jasper and I could never repay you for that."

We heard voices from a side chamber and went through to see Char, Caius, and Athenodora sitting in corner talking quietly while Peter and Demetri sat at a table hunched over examining something closely. I smiled and waited for Bella's reaction

Bella

I walked over to see that Demetri and Peter were examining a chess board. This should be interesting especially if Peter were playing to his rules, cheating against Demetri. As I looked I saw Peter make the winning move and Demetri sat back tipping his king in defeat and nodding,

"Well Peter I didn't really expect to win against you. Your skill is legendary."

I looked on in amazement,

"Pardon? Skill? Did he use his bishops ax or invisible knight?"

Demetri looked confused but Peter just smiled.

"Ignore her Demetri she's a bit confused. I was trying to teach her chess while she was still a human but she couldn't quite get the hang of it. Kept telling me the rooks didn't look like birds and the knights were invisible, a bit touched in the head I think."

I glared at him mouth open at his words and Demetri looked up at me,

"If Peter teaches you its an honor. He's been a chess Grand Master for decades."

Then the penny dropped, I'd been set up!

"Peter you and I are going to have words later."

"OK tell you what, I'll give you one to start with, Gotcha!"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Bella

As soon as the Volturi jet was back Jazz, Peter, Char, and myself flew home, all I wanted now was a peaceful time, time to make a home with my mate but I didn't forget all that Rose and Emmett did to keep me safe at enormous risk to themselves and decided to thank them in a way that they might just enjoy. First we needed to decide where we were going to live, Peter and Charlotte wanted us close to them but I wanted to live in the house Jazz had built in the forest so we compromised, or at least I think it was a compromise although no one seemed to be a loser to me. Peter and Charlotte would go home and give themselves a little time to heal, it had been hard for them being parted and if they felt the way I had about Jasper's absence then they badly needed a little down time. Then we would meet up for the winter at our place and decide where to go from there. I rang and spoke to Rose and Esme, Carlisle was at work but invited them for a winter break. I deliberately didn't mention Christmas because I knew it was a touchy subject with Rose and Esme accepted with pleasure but Rose explained that Emmett was still upset about Felix but she promised to pass the invitation on and all I could do was keep my fingers crossed and put my cunning plan into operation.

Using Jasper's knowledge of old-time Christmas celebrations we decided to decorate the house with holly, mistletoe, and ivy, which was abundant here in the forest. Jasper found a huge log for the hearth, an old-fashioned Yule log but wouldn't tell me why he'd drilled several large holes in it, "A surprise" was all I could get out of him. I bought hundreds of thick cream, red, and green, candles to light the house and oranges, cloves and cinnamon sticks to perfume the air. Peter and Charlotte arrived first and I set him to work, his task was to find old-fashioned winter songs, no carols, no Merry Christmas songs, just winter ones. Charlotte was busy sewing red, gold, and green throws for the couch and chairs and we debated a tree,

"Do you think it will be too Christmassy for Rose?"

Like me Jasper wasn't sure so we put it on hold for now.

"What about games? Emmett loves playing games and this is for him too."

"I went on the internet and researched old parlor games deciding on a few I thought he might like, charades most definitely, bullet pudding which he would enjoy just as much although I'd never heard of it before and had to read the instructions,

"You must have a large pewter dish filled with flour which you must pile up into a sort of pudding with a peak at the top. You must then lay a bullet on top and everybody cuts a slice of it, and the person that is cutting it when it falls must poke about with their noses and chins till they find it and then take it out with their mouths which makes them strange figures all covered with flour but the worst is that you must not laugh for fear of the flour getting up your nose and mouth and choking you. You must not use your hands in taking the Bullet out"

That sounded perfect, and of course Trivial Pursuit to quieten him down later. Jasper pointed out that with Peter and Emmett in the same room quiet was an impossibility but it was worth a try.

"How about chess?" he suggested with a grin,

The crack as I hit his arm could be heard for miles, I would never live that one down.

Esme and Carlisle were due to arrive on the 14th of December but we still hadn't heard from Rose or Emmett and I had to admit I was beginning to think that they wouldn't come. Esme rang the day before they were due to fly out to ask if there was anything they could bring and I asked timidly about Em and Rose,

"They aren't here Bella so I don't know"

"Oh, where are they?"

"Rose took him away for a few days, its been hard all round because Alice brought up his human life that he'd more or less forgotten and he's been very depressed. We'll just have to hope for the best, we're looking forward to seeing you anyway"

When Jazz saw my face he knew it wasn't the news I had hoped for,

"You have to give him time Bella. He'll come round, it isn't like Emmett to be depressed for long."

"I feel responsible though. If I hadn't started all this Emmett wouldn't have found out about Felix and his wife."

"Her name was Amelia"

I whirled round to see Emmett standing in the doorway. I'd been so wrapped up in my own feelings I'd missed his arrival.

"Emmett"

I flew into his arms with relief,

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me Emmett."

He pulled back to look at me then pulled me close again

"How could I not little Sis? It wasn't your fault, it all just got a bit much but I had good news too."

"Really? No one told me"

I looked round at Jazz under Emmett's huge arm that was wrapped around me.

"We thought it was Emmett's place to tell you."

"Yeah Em, get the bad news over with so we can relax and party."

I looked suspiciously at Peter who just shrugged innocently.

Emmett sat down in one of the huge armchairs making it look like something made for a child and pulled me onto his lap,

"Alice told me that you and I are related, on my mother's side. Cousins more or less."

I was stunned at what I heard,

"Really? That's great."

Rose came in then looking around suspiciously but smiling when she saw us.

"I guess he's told you? He couldn't get here fast enough"

I nodded, too full of happiness to speak and when she came over to join us it made my life pretty much complete.

"He wanted to arrive before the others so he'd get some time alone with you, I guess that means that the rest of us should go hunt or something."

"No, I think there's something else we need to sort out first"

We all looked at Peter who stood arms folded with a frown on his face.

"Now let me get this straight, Bella is related to you Em, and you are related to The Major through Carlisle."

"Well foster brothers"

"Don't confuse the issue, brothers will do. Right, Charlotte and I are related to The Major through venom so..."

"Come on Peter we're getting old waiting"

"Wait a fucking minute I want to get my facts straight. The Major is our sire, for that read father, so that makes Bella my step mother as well as sister as she's Jasper's daughter by venom. Which makes it all sound pretty fucking weird to me but it also means that Emmett is my uncle by Bella's connection so not only are you a Cullen and a McCarty but a Whitlock too."

"How long did it take you to sort that out?"

"I don't know but my brain aches now so I think we should go hunt, you ready sister/ mother?"

"You call me that and I'll send you out of the window into a tree Peter. Bella will do."

"OK come on then"

As he ran out I heard,

"Can I go play Mum?"

I think he thought he was safe, a bad assumption to make as it happened and I heard a squeal of pain as he hit a few trees while flying through the air.

"Remind me not to piss you off Bella"

I turned to Rose and smiled,

"No one can do it quite like Peter."

The next day Esme and Carlisle arrived with a huge pile of presents for everyone and I thought Rose might be upset. I think she saw me watching her because she pulled me to one side,

"Thank you Bella for making the effort to make it seem a winter break rather than Christmas but I think Emmett has suffered long enough for my hang ups so can we get a tree and some Christmas songs? Our little secret, I'm going to ask Carlisle and Jazz to take Emmett hunting while we put it up."

Emmett went off quite happily looking for bear with all the guys, he and Peter still arguing about who was related to who and how. It had got to the point where he had everyone's head spinning and we all agreed just to shut him up, not that it worked!"

"Nothing silences Peter. I should know, I've lived with him for long enough"

We all commiserated with Charlotte on that one.

While they were gone we went out and chose a tree which we decorated with candy canes Esme had brought with her and Rose went to town to get some lights and baubles. Charlotte folded a huge star out of tin foil for the top and once finished it looked great. Especially once the presents were piled beneath it. All it needed now was for the candles to be lit and the Yule log and the carols to play but we didn't want to give the surprise away so only the candles were lit for now and we sat down to chat and wait for them to get back. As usual you could hear Peter and Emmett arguing long before they came in sight and Rose waited ready at the CD player for their entry. As Em walked in she hit the play button and "We wish You a Merry Christmas" blared out at top volume. His face was a picture especially when he saw Rose standing beneath the mistletoe smiling at him. Jazz went over to the hearth and lit the Yule log and I gasped in wonder. It flared up in all different colors, red, orange, blue, green and yellow. As we sat together in one of the armchairs he told me the secret, his dad had put different chemicals like salt in the holes he drilled in their Yule log to get the effect and we all sat watching the colored flames dance in the hearth, one big family at last.

The End.

**I do like my happy endings! Thanks for all the reviews and to everyone who reads my stories. Look forward to seeing you all again the next time. Jules x**


End file.
